Good Morning, (Ln)-sensei!
by hostclubmanager17
Summary: Kyoya Ootori's life is what some might call "complicated". Only 25 years old and he's already the CEO of his family's business and has adopted a bouncing blond boy from France named Tamaki. Thankfully, he's taken fatherhood in stride. But when he falls for his son's Kindergarten teacher? That's when things become... interesting. AU Reader insert.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my readers! It's official! I'm writing a chapter-long Reader-insert! And an AU no less! Whoot! I told you I'd do it once I was on my Winter Break, and since I finished my exams a few days ago... here we are!**

 **And I trying something brand new for this story... as you can probably tell, it's rated 'M'. All of my other stories so far have been 'T', but if I do well with this story that may change.**

 **Um, the first two chapters are pretty much the same as from my Reader-insert one-shot collections, so if you're here for the next installment, just skip to chapter three. If this is your first time reading this story, or you just enjoy these chapters too much to just skip over them, then I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own any mention of the OHSHC universe. Sad day.**

* * *

 **(F/n) = First name**

 **(L/n) = Last name**

 **(N) = Nationality (American, Spaniard, Korean, Swedish, English, etc., etc.)**

 **(N/c/o) = Name of country of origin (American, Spain, Korea, Sweden, England, etc., etc.)**

 **(h/c) = Hair color**

 **(h/l) = Hair length**

 **(e/c) = Eye color**

 **(f/c) = Favorite color**

 **Reader-chan, you're 26 in this story.**

* * *

"Papa! Papa! Hurry up!"

Kyoya huffed, trying to both drain the last couple drops of tea from his mug and balance the small child on his back. He reached behind awkwardly with one arm to hoist the boy further up to grab his shoulders, "Tama-chan, we don't even have to leave for another-"

"Papaaaaaaa..."

The man quickly swallowed the last of his drink, chuckling as his son continued holding out the word, "Alright, alright."

"Yay~!"

The blond five-year-old boy wriggled downwards until he was able to drop to the floor, running away as fast as his little legs could carry him. Kyoya smirked and shook his head, dropping the empty mug into the sink to be washed later. He unplugged a charging phone from the wall, pocketed the device, and followed his son out of the kitchen.

If you had asked Kyoya Ootori five years ago where he thought he'd be now, he would probably say running his family's company, living in his own large house, perhaps with a steady girlfriend, and the thought of family far away in his mind. In no way, shape, or form, had he expected to adopt a cute, bouncing little French boy named Tamaki and raise him on his own.

Yeah, _alone_.

Kyoya was a single parent, at only 25 years old.

"Papa!"

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Kyoya entered the living room. Tamaki was sitting near the front door, his pudgy face set in a deep frown as he tugged at his shoes, "Papa! I need help!"

Another chuckle shook the adult male's chest as he crouched down to undo the laces, "Alright, Tama-chan, your first day of kindergarten. Excited?"

"Yup!" The blond leaned over to pat at his small school bag, stretching quite a bit as his father still had a grip on his foot.

Kyoya eyed the bag as he began tying up one of the shoes, "Lunch still in there?"

"Uh huh!"

"Crayons? Pencils? Smile? All 10 fingers and toes?" With every question, the man lifted a finger to poke at the small boy's stomach. Tamaki squeaked with laughter as his father began asking more ridiculous questions, both hands now a part of the poking.

Kyoya allowed a small smile as he began tickling his son in earnest. It had been an abrupt shift in his domestic life when he first brought Tamaki to Japan, all sunshine and happiness despite his horrible beginning, and Kyoya couldn't imagine it any other way. Not when Tamaki cried when he couldn't have another scoop of ice cream in his bowl, not when the small boy fell asleep on Kyoya's chest in the middle of a cartoon he had _insisted_ on, and certainly not during moments like this.

And while he was still strict when it came to rules and discipline, his closest friends from high school had mentioned the changes they had noticed in his personality. Not large ones, of course. Hikaru still teased him relentlessly about being a Cyberman (it took Kyoya two years and a month-long marathon to figure that one out), but to be honest, all three of them had changed as, one-by-one, children were added into their lives.

"P-Papa! N-n-no morrrre!"

Kyoya stopped tickling and scooped the boy up into his arms, "But you're going off to Kindergarten. You're growing up too quickly..."

Tamaki sobered noticeably, squishing his father's face with his meaty hands, "Don't worry, Papa. I won' grow up too much. I'll still like tickles until... 'til I'm a'hundred!"

While he hid it very well, apparently Kyoya could not fully disguise how nervous he actually was about sending Tamaki to school for the whole day. It still amazed him how such a young child could show these random acts of deeper knowledge. But on the other hand, he had always known the boy was special. Ever since he saw him at the Ootori hospital in France, smiling happily, unaware of his mother's passing during childbirth and his father's abandonment. The thought of his son's 'welcoming' to the world prompted a quick squeeze of his arms around the small boy.

Then the moment passed and Kyoya set Tamaki back down on his own feet. Realizing they were finally leaving, the blond began running around the foyer, grabbing his school bag and pushing at Kyoya to grab his own work suitcase and car keys.

"C'mon, Papa! Allons-y!"

As the French term slipped past Tamaki's lips, Kyoya's small smile faltered. It was no secret to a majority of Japan that the head of the Ootori group had adopted a little blond French boy. And Tamaki had a bit of a habit of weaving his original language into his Japanese, such as calling Kyoya 'Papa' instead of 'Father'. Kyoya had little doubt that as soon as his son stepped foot on campus, his classmates would automatically know that this little boy was someone their parents would want them to meet.

Kyoya felt his stomach clench up in distaste while the two made their way to the car. When _he_ had been a Kindergartener, his experience had been the same: friendships that were more business relationships right out of the womb. Now, as a father, the thought of his sweet little happy-go-lucky son being forced through that same experience made him feel sick.

"No, Papa! I wanna do it!" Kyoya quickly removed his hands from the car seat buckles and watched as Tamaki struggled to click everything into place. The ravenet smiled a little as his son pouted at the buckles in concentration. Hopefully he'd find at least one true friend at school. If any child at Ouran Academy had a chance at that, it was Tamaki.

"Papa? Can I have help?"

He chuckled and reached back into the car, "Always, Tama-chan."

)(

"Okay, we're here, Tama-chan." Kyoya parked the car and looked into the rear-view mirror. His son was staring out the window, oddly silent as he looked at the school building.

"Tamaki?"

"I don't wanna go anymore, Papa…"

Kyoya felt his heartstrings being played like a harp, but he still unbuckled and turning around in his seat, "Do you want me to walk in with you?" The blond nodded, poking halfheartedly at his car seat buckle until it popped open.

The moment Tamaki's feet touched concrete, he grabbed Kyoya's hand tightly and pressed himself to his father's right leg. A quick glance around at the other families revealed that the blond wasn't the only one feeling shy. But there didn't appear to be many parents walking the children inside the school building. There _were_ plenty of maids and butlers, though.

Pulling Tamaki's school bag out from the backseat and locking the car behind him, Kyoya lead his son through the small courtyard and into the pink building. He couldn't help but feel a little sentimental as he made his way through the hallway. It was the same as he remembered. He glanced down to see Tamaki staring at everything with his large purple eyes, but the boy was still oddly mute.

"Tama-chan? Do you remember which classroom you're in?"

"...Class A, Papa. Just like you." Tamaki smiled and started to drift a little further away from his father's leg, proud to be in the same class his father had been. Kyoya couldn't help but feel the same.

"Tama-chan! Tama-chan!"

"Mitsu-chan!

The blond jerked his small hand out of his father's grip and ran down the hallway to hug his friend. Rushing to catch up, Kyoya offered a friendly greeting to his old schoolmate, Takashi Morinozuka. The tall, black haired man returned the gesture before the two fathers' looked to their sons hugging and chatting with each other. Kyoya huffed in amusement, gaining his friend's attention again. In typical Mori fashion, the question was silently asked, but still heard.

"I simply find it amusing that we are two rather collected black haired men with hyperactive blond sons, and you are one year older than I am while your son is a year older than mine. It's very symmetrical."

"Not like Hikaru."

Kyoya smirked. Hikaru Hitachiin, a redheaded boy who was a year younger than him had a son as well, who was a year younger than Tamaki. Little Kaoru was a spitting image of his father, and Kyoya had a feeling that when he grew up it would be difficult to tell one apart from the other.

 _Of course, that usually happens when you actually_ have _a child instead of adopting._

A tug at his hand interrupted his thoughts.

"Papa? Can I just go to class with Mitsu-chan? I promise to be good…"

Kyoya sighed and bent down, "I'm afraid not, Tama-chan. You and Mitsukuni can have lunch together, but you'll make friends in your other class, I know it."

His son's lower lip trembled as he held up his pinkie finger, "P-promise?"

Kyoya linked his pinkie with his son's, "I promise. Zenegata-san will take good care of you and make sure you have at least one friend by the end of the day."

"Kyoya." Takashi was shaking his head, "Zenegata-san isn't teaching any longer. Broke his ankle last week. Decided to retire. There's a new teacher, now."

The ravenet blinked. Zenegata-san had been _his_ teacher and now he's... gone? That was a shame. He had been brilliant with children. His statement about having a friend by the end of the day was true. That was how he had met Takashi, actually, having been directed over to the silent boy during his first lunch hour. And again with Hikaru.

"Who's the new teacher?"

Takashi shrugged, "(N). Haven't heard anything else."

Kyoya hummed, then straightened up, "Well, we should probably get going anyways. Are we still meeting for lunch on Saturday?"

His friend blushed as Mitsukuni bounded forward, "Daddy has a date on Saturday! He's really nervous about it, but I think she's pretty!"

The glasses wearing man couldn't help the smirk on his face, "Is it that girl from the bakery?" A nod and sheepish smile answered him. "Then you'd better enjoy yourself. You've been pining for that poor girl for months. I can babysit Mitsu-chan on Saturday if you'd like. We'll meet for lunch on another day."

Takashi nodded with another smile before holding out his hand, "Mitsukuni. Let's get you to class."

"Oh, okay, Daddy. Bye, Tama-chan! Have fun today!"

)(

 _Alright, let's see what up-starter has replaced Zenegata-san._ Armed with the knowledge that his son's very first teacher was going to be from (N/c/o), Kyoya felt his hopes for his son's education sink. _What was the school chairman thinking?_

The Ootori's made it all the way to the door of the classroom before Tamaki started pulling back, "No… no, Papa, I don't wanna go…"

Kyoya immediately stopped tugging his son forward and crouched down to meet his eyes, "Tama-chan, you might like school. I did."

"But you don't know the teacher! What if I don't like them?"

"Well, I had hoped I would at least be given the benefit of the doubt."

The Ootori's looked up quickly, both sets of eyes locking on the very pretty girl with (h/c) hair who was smiling down at them. Kyoya stood up, straightening his back and his glasses, trying not the stare. Tamaki, on the other hand, let his mouth fall open into a really big smile.

"You're my teacher?"

The girl laughed, "That I am. Call me (L/n)-sensei. What's your name?"

"Ootori Tamaki! And this is my Papa!"

The (N) turned her kind (e/c) eyes back to Kyoya, who felt like his entire torso was suddenly clenched in a vice grip. She held out her left hand, probably because Tamaki still had a grip on Kyoya's right, "(L/n) (F/n). It's very nice to meet you, Ootori-san. I look forward to teaching your son."

"Ootori Kyoya." He took her soft hand in his and shook it politely, "I, ahem, I look forward to hearing about my son's experiences in your classroom."

She smiled even wider and Kyoya couldn't help but take her appearance in. She had a very kind smile, her (h/l) (h/c) hair matching well with her (e/c) eyes. She was wearing a nice (f/c) blouse and long black slacks, professional but also colorful. Basically, her whole body screamed 'endearing', and Kyoya was completely captivated.

"Are you planning on keeping that hand?"

"Oh," he quickly released her, "I apologize."

(F/n) kept her eyes on him for a few seconds, her gaze unreadable but not showing any discomfort, before looking down at Tamaki, "Are you ready for your first day, Tamaki-kun?"

"Uh huh! You know, you're really pretty, (L/n)-sensei! Isn't she really pretty, Papa?" Kyoya found himself mentally begging for his son to shut up, but his new teacher only laughed.

"Why, aren't you a little ray of sunshine! Thank you so much for the compliment, Tamaki-kun! How about we get you inside so your Papa can go to work?" She glanced shyly up at Kyoya before returning her attention to the blond boy, "I'll take good care of you while he's gone, okay?"

Tamaki nodded and turned to his father, reaching up with both hands, "One last hug, Papa!"

Kyoya smirked and lifted his son into his arms, "One last hug. Be good for (L/N)-san, alright, Tama-chan?"

"I will, Papa!"

Setting his son down, Tamaki ran into the classroom, (L/n)-san right behind him. And Kyoya couldn't keep himself from looking down at her left hand.

No ring.

* * *

 **Alright. Here we go.**

 **Please favorite and follow if you liked it, and reviews are _always_ welcome. I can't stress that enough.**

 **See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And keepin' it goin', keepin' it goin'. I'm being productive today! Whee!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't. Own. A thing.**

* * *

 **(F/n) = First name**

 **(L/n) = Last name**

 **(e/c) = Eye color**

 **(h/c) = Hair color (i.e. ravenette, brunette, blonde, etc.)**

 **(f/c) = Favorite color**

* * *

Kyoya felt like his day had been Hell with a capital 'H' from the moment he exited Ouran Elementary.

He'd been instantly surrounded by other parents who managed to make a few passing comments before he escaped to his car. Most of them were along the lines of 'Don't be surprised if your son gets invited to my son's birthday party, I'm _absolutely sure_ that they'll get along _famously_.' And while they didn't think he did, Kyoya had seen the tightening of big hands around small fingers, as a warning of what would happen if they _didn't_ become friends with the current heir to the Ootori Group.

Work had been no better. The day had been busy and stressful and there had been more than a few overheard comments about his father and Tamaki that rubbed him the wrong way… which lead to the quick firing and a frantically sent advertisement for an open spot as Kyoya's personal receptionist.

And the worse part? He couldn't focus for more than five minutes, because all day his head had been filled with a laugh that sounded like summertime warmth, a cute smile ready to be shared with anyone who might need a pick-me-up after a long day, and bright purple eyes that sparkled no matter how dim the room may be.

Kyoya couldn't stop thinking about his son. How he may be doing. If any of those other children had attempted to become friends with him because they "had to". If his classmates were making fun of him being adopted into a rich family and not born into one. Or if, instead, his new teacher was watching with that same gentle warmth in her (e/c) eyes from this morning as Tamaki built towering block castles with his new group of friends.

 _Thump thump,_ went his heart, and the ravenet groaned softly at himself.

(F/n) (L/n) hadn't left his thoughts much either, and he found himself on more than one occasion wondering what her thin, ring-less fingers would feel like between his own. Soft and gentle, as one might expect from someone who works with young children all year long? Or with secret callouses and a hidden strength that no one had ever bothered wondering about before? He hadn't thought to discover that when they shook hands this morning.

It wasn't until Kyoya realized his heartbeat was increasing as he walked down the hallways of Ouran Elementary that evening that he admitted to himself he might be feeling a slight attraction towards the woman. He attempted to ward himself away from the unlikely scenario that she was, in fact, single. This was accomplished mainly by telling himself that she was most likely in a stable relationship and just happened to not be married quite yet. Much like himself… but without the relationship part.

"Papa! Papa!"

Kyoya instinctively kneeled down and was tackled with a hug, "Hey, Tama-chan! How was your first day?"

"It was so fun! I made a bunch of new friends, just like you said! We played on the swings, and I ate lunch with them, Mitsu-chan, and all of his friends! And guess what? I became friends with them, too! I also played puzzles and solved one all by myself and (L/n)-sensei was so proud!"

Kyoya chuckled, "Did you _learn_ anything today?"

Tamaki tilted his head in thought, "Satoshi's favorite color is blue. Ah… Momo-chan has two kittens, and Haruka's family is going to Hawaii for summer break. Can we go somewhere for break, Papa?"

Kyoya smirked, "We'll just have to see." He, of course, could already see his son's excited face when they arrived in the Canary Isles in late June, Tamaki probably already in his swim trunks and ready to start their vacation the moment they exited the plane.

"I think what your father meant was the Alphabet we learned today."

Kyoya pushed himself back into a standing position, trying not to openly stare at his son's teacher like he had this morning. Leaning against the doorframe, Kyoya noted the relaxed body language and wondered if she had even been partially worried about her first day as a teacher in Japan. If not, she was a remarkably confident woman. If she had been, then she was incredible at hiding it.

She must've noticed his staring, because she sent him a smile and stepped right out of the classroom, turning the lights off and shutting the door behind her, "Tama-kun was my last student here today." _Oh, she thought I was wondering why she wasn't watching over her other students._ Kyoya just then realized the briefcase in her other hand. A small heart-shaped charm glinted from the handle, silver jewels rimming the shape with a (f/c) jewel in the middle. It matched the color of her shirt. He wondered if she had many charms that she color coordinated, or if (f/c) was simply her favorite color...

"(L/n)-sensei? You'll be here tomorrow, right?"

"Of course, Tamaki-kun."

"Couldn't you come home with me, instead? Papa wouldn't mind, right Papa?"

Kyoya really hoped his face wasn't steaming. Wait… were his glasses fogging up?

Even the (h/c) looked somewhat embarrassed, "Um… well I have to go back to my own apartment tonight, Tamaki-kun."

"Awww… do you have a family? Are you married?"

Kyoya almost held his breath. _Tama-chan, I love you, but shut up. Please. Just shut up…_

"No. It's just me. My family is still back in America, no husband, no boyfriend, but that's only going to make me want to see you tomorrow all the more!" She reached down and tapped Tamaki's nose, making him giggle. She missed how Kyoya's eyes flickered with momentary hope before he shut it down. There was no telling the scandalous talk that might erupt if he actually pursued his son's teacher. Besides, what effect might that have on Tamaki's education? Or her credibility?

"Papa?"

"Mm?" Kyoya shook himself out of his thoughts, "Sorry, Tama-chan. What did you say?"

His son was frowning a little, "Did you have a bad day at work?"

Internally, Kyoya cursed himself. If Tamaki could already tell when his father had had a rough day, he was bringing more work home than he wanted. Sighing, he bent down and stroked a few stray hairs down onto his son's head. There was a stubborn cowlick behind his left ear, probably from nap time. Kyoya should know, he spent a good five minutes almost every morning trying to tame it, due to Tamaki's tendency to sleep on his back with his head facing the left.

"No. It was just long. Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah! Let's go, Papa!" Tamaki took off down the hallway and Kyoya went to follow when-

"He's an incredible boy." Kyoya paused and looked at (F/n), who was staring off at Tamaki with that same soft look in her eyes that had been running around Kyoya's head all day, "I've only started teaching… and I get the class with the one-in-a-million kid." She looked at the ravenet, "You and your wife must be so proud."

Even as she spoke that sentence, Kyoya felt his walls slowly phasing back into existence, knowing the usual response when he said, "I'm not married. Tamaki was adopted."

To his surprise, (F/n) didn't seem, well, surprised by that information. She blinked, then nodded, "I'd heard a few rumors in the teacher's lounge, but I didn't want to insult you with a direct question. Please forgive my curiosity, it really wasn't my business to pry into your social life." (F/n) bowed and completely missed how Kyoya's mouth fell open, then quickly shut.

"It's quite alright. I appreciate how you handled it, at any rate. Most of those in… my community, as you call it, don't care much about getting the facts. They prefer to listen to the rumors, so long as they get them fast. As a result I've noticed a sort of a… personal distance between myself and them. It's now strictly business. I doubt they would feel comfortable being labeled 'my community'."

"Sounds lonely."

The two stared at each other, not quite knowing how to continue the conversation... but neither of them wishing for it to end, either.

"Papaaaaaaa!" Kyoya blinked and (F/n) jumped, a hand quickly slipping up to brush a few hairs behind her ear.

"It was nice to speak to you again, Ootori-san. I look forward to seeing Tamaki-kun in my class tomorrow."

Before he got the chance to answer, she was walking away to the other end of the hallway. Tamaki grabbed onto his father's pant leg as she disappeared around the corner, "(L/n)-sensei's nice, huh, Papa?"

"Yes. I would say that she is."

* * *

 **Short little thing, but it's a build up! There were a few little plot bunnies being born up in there. If you didn't see them, don't worry, they'll come to light soon enough!**

 **If you liked, please feel free to favorite, follow, and leave a review! I love hearing feedback from you all!**

 **See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bum. Ba-da-dum. Ba-da-dum-dum-dum-da-da-ba-da-dum-dum-dum... Chapter 3!**

 **Yeah, yeah, lots of fanfare, but I'm excited. Don't judge. By the way, I'd like to give a very special thank you to Queenglitch, AusllyBeliever, Moonlit Mia, and a guest reviewer for giving me the support to continue on with this story idea. It means a lot to me that there are people in this fandom who appreciate and enjoy my writing. This is for you guys.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the story idea.**

* * *

 **(F/n) = First name**

 **(L/n) = Last name**

 **(h/c) = Hair color (Blonde, ravenette, brunette, redhead)**

 **(e/c) = Eye color**

 **(f/h/a) = Favorite hair accessory**

* * *

"Hey, Kyoya. Listen, I've have been asked to critique a show this Friday and Akane is still in Switzerland working out that deal. But before you freak out, it's an evening show and I'll probably pick Kaoru up before midnight!"

The ravenet sighed, leaning backwards in his chair and rubbing a hand underneath his glasses. He should've assumed that would be why Hikaru was calling, in all honesty. He couldn't wait until he got to interview those potential secretaries tomorrow, so that by next week he could be directed to the important calls immediately and when he spoke to his friends he didn't have to worry about getting another call that might have to go unanswered.

"Alright… exactly when are you dropping Kaoru off? Or am I picking him up? Please remember I have to pick up Tamaki as well. I'm already usually the last parent there and I really shouldn't ask (L/n)-san to stay any later. She's-"

"Wait."

There was a faint shuffling on the other end before Hikaru continued, voice surprisingly tense, "(L/n)-san?"

Kyoya blinked, "Tamaki's teacher."

"Is she… nice?"

"Hikaru." The man leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk, "You need to stop trying to set me up on dates. Especially with people you've never even _met._ "

"Oh, come on, Kyoya. You need to at least _start_ dating! _I'm_ married, _Takashi_ is finally going out with that girl from the bakery, the only one left is you. You and I both know that Tamaki would love to have a mother. Does he like his teacher?"

"I'm going to hang up on you if you don't change the subject."

"Well, that certainly says a lot."

"Good bye, Hikaru."

"I'll drop Kaoru off around 4:30 with an overnight bag just in case the show goes on longer than anticipated!"

Kyoya pressed the 'end call' button and all but dropped the phone onto the table. Groaning, he picked up his pen and went back to signing off on the papers in front of him. _Why not?_ He figured. _Tamaki and Kaoru haven't had a playdate in two weeks now. And even though Kaoru sometimes drives Tamaki mad, I know they'll be thrilled to spend some time with each other._

 _Now... how am I going to get Hikaru to not bring up (L/n)-san in front of Tamaki? If he starts going off on a tangent about his teacher, and Hikaru mentions that there's one way he could have (L/n)-san around all the time..._

The man groaned again, pressing the heels of his palms against his forehead. _What have I done?_

)(

The ravenet let out a deep sigh as he parked his car in Ouran's parking lot. For a moment, he simply relaxed in his seat, glad to have made it through the afternoon traffic in one piece yet again. As per usual, he was able to get a close spot to the front entrance of the school, and today he was especially grateful. Through his car windows, he could see the heavy downpour bouncing on the pavement and flattening the green grass surrounding the large buildings. As tempting as the inside of the car seemed, he unbuckled his seatbelt.

Pulling a rather large black umbrella from the floor just behind his seat, he slipped outside and opened it as soon as possible. Shutting and locking the car behind him, Kyoya ran up to the school building. There was no one around to see him, so why should he hide how eager he was to reach his son? And, if he were to be completely truthful, he was also looking forward to his typical talk with (L/n)-san.

As he was always the last parent the pick up their child, when he and Tamaki were walking out to their car, they were occasionally joined by (L/n)-san as she started walking towards the train station. Kyoya couldn't help but feel grateful that not only did (L/n)-san not mind staying behind for an extra five or ten minutes with just Tamaki as her company, but she also seemed to enjoy talking with him on the way out of the school and on the sidewalk for however long Tamaki allowed before he got bored.

His son might complain about the delay, but Kyoya truly enjoyed those talks.

Stepping inside the large building, he shook out his umbrella as best as he could and began hurrying down the hallway. He rounded the first corner and almost ran into someone.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry, sir!"

"It's alright."

The two men calmly walked around each other and Kyoya was about to continue on his way when, "Ootori-san?"

He turned his head, "Yes?"

"Dear me, I almost didn't recognize you! I apologize!"

The ravenet managed a strained smile, returning the bow he had received from the strange man, "As I said before, it's no trouble. Now, if you would excuse me, I must fetch my son."

"Your son? Oh... young Tamaki, correct?"

"Yes."

The man nodded, though he wasn't smiling very much any more, "Forgive me, I haven't introduced myself. Ebina Kazuo. I teach Kindergarten here, Class D."

"Oh." Kyoya nodded, maintaining a polite grin though he couldn't help but wish Ebina-san would get the hint and let him go to his son. "Is that right?"

"Quite. Though, I would've have the pleasure of teaching Tamaki myself if... the school board had not elected to bring in a novice instead." He gave Kyoya an almost pitying gaze, "I do hope the best for your son's education, Ootori-san, but, if it's not to forward of me to say, I believe his true potential might not come to light until next year."

Taking Kyoya's silence as his cue, Kazuo nodded his head and started backing up down the hallway, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Ootori-san! I do hope we may speak again in the future!"

"Yes. Have a good day, Ebina-san."

The other man rounded the corner, just missing the sudden glare Kyoya was sending in his direction. How _dare_ he? Clearly, Ebina-san was wrapped up in his own delusions, believing (L/n)-san had stolen his job, and was content with blaming her for the council's decision.

"Papa?"

The small voice instantly caught the man's attention, turning him around just as effectively as someone physically forcing him.

"Papa!"

The moment he saw his son running towards him, every negative event that had gone on during the day disappeared. Smiling softly, Kyoya dropped down to one knee and hugged Tamaki tightly, making sure his still-wet umbrella was pointing in the opposite direction.

"I couldn't stop him, Ootori-san. Not once he heard your voice."

The ravenet looked up, still holding his son close. After the phone conversation he'd had with Hikaru a few hours ago, Kyoya hadn't been sure how he'd feel seeing his son's teacher again. But it was the same as always. An odd shift in his lower gut and the urge to smile.

Slowly rising to his feet, he was given his usual evening smile from the (h/c). She was wearing the usual today. A solid color blouse and black pants. Today her hair had been pulled back with a (f/h/a), which really brought more attention to her face and (e/c) eyes. She had her school bag in her right hand... and nothing at all in her left. Kyoya frowned.

"(L/n)-san? Where is your umbrella?"

"Um... I forgot it." The (h/c) looked embarrassed, (e/c) eyes flicking to the windows lining the right side of the hallway. Outside, she watched as the rain pelted the glass. The barest hints of lightning glowed in the far off distance and she grimaced. Kyoya couldn't blame her, it looked terrible outside.

"Don't worry, (L/n)-sensei! Papa and I can give you a ride! Can't we, Papa? That would be the gen-tle-manly thing to do, right?" The small blond flashed a toothy smile at his father, currently unaware of the man's racing heartbeat.

"Of course we can." He smirked at the woman, who looked both shocked and flattered at the same time, "And this way, the two of us can continue our conversation without _you,_ " Tamaki squeaked as a random tickle attack hit his sides, "getting annoyed." The boy continued to laugh, dropping against his father and shoving at his arms.

A different voice suddenly joined in. Full peals of laughter echoing down the hallway, mixing beautifully with the occasional roll of thunder. It was (F/n). She was laughing along with Tamaki, showing off a pearly white smile on top of the song-like sound. Unfortunately for Kyoya, hearing the (h/c) laugh for the first time brought his hands to a standstill, giving his son the opportunity to escape and calm down. Which make (F/n) stop laughing as well.

The ravenet cleared his throat and stood, "Well, we should probably head out, then. Both of you have all of your items?"

"Yup, Papa!"

"Just this bag."

"Good. Let's go."

The trio started walking down the hallway, Tamaki running along ahead while the adults lingered behind and began talking. Nothing too interesting today. Just comments on how much longer it would be raining. (F/n) was especially concerned, because her apartment's neighbors had an adorable younger daughter who was terrified of thunder and lightning. The poor thing could hardly move during storms like these. Kyoya went to inquire a name when they suddenly reached the front of the school. Without further ado, he opened up the umbrella. It was fairly large, thank goodness, but with three of them it might still be a tight squeeze.

Attempting to hide how that made him feel inside, Kyoya offered an elbow to the woman beside him. (F/n)'s cheeks changed into a rosy hue as she went to link their arms... but she was cut off.

Tamaki shoved his backpack into his father's left hand and raced out the door, laughing as his school uniform quickly became soaked.

"Tamaki! Your uniform!"

"What was that, Papa?" The blond boy hopped feet first into a puddle, splashing brown water all over his shoes and pants before turning around to smile at his father. Kyoya's mouth was set in a straight line, as he attempted to reel in his emotions.

" _No dessert. For a week._ " He promised to himself. Even so, Kyoya knew it wasn't that big of a deal. Tamaki had other uniforms he could wear, the laundromat could take care of the stains on this one, his car seat would dry, and it was a little heartwarming to watch his son play in the rain. There were days that Kyoya wished he possessed the ability to enjoy the simple joys in life. Tamaki was clearly enjoying getting wet from the rain and playing in the puddles. Why couldn't he?

Remembering that there was still one other person he had to share the umbrella with, Kyoya turned back to (F/n). She was staring out after Tamaki, a soft smile on her face as he continued to laugh and dance around.

"He was staring out the window all day, today. I remember when I used to do that." She reached one of her hands out into the drizzle, letting a few drops land on her palm. She smiled a little wider.

Clearing his throat again, pretending as if he hadn't been staring at her, Kyoya swapped the hands holding the umbrella and Tamaki's bag, offering his elbow once again. (F/n) looked at him, the umbrella, his elbow, and blushed again. Except this time she stepped closer and took it.

Giving her another smirk, the man lead them out of the building and into the storm. Despite the pouring rain, Kyoya could swear he could hear his heart beating in his chest. The two were completely silent as they walked, keeping an eye on the small boy just a ways ahead of them. Tamaki jumped into yet another puddle, laughing hysterically as a bit of muddy water hit his cheek.

"I'll give him this much: he certainly finds interesting ways to entertain himself."

There it was again, that laugh. (F/n) clutched Kyoya's arm a little tighter, eyes soft as velvet when she turned to present her smile full force. Kyoya looked forward quickly, surprised to find the three of them already at his car. Somehow managing to pull his keys from his pocket, he unlocked the doors and allowed (F/n) to climb into the passenger seat before turning back around.

"Tama-chan! We're going now!"

"Comin' Papa!"

The small blond raced to the car, his hair plastered to his head and his clothes looking the same. Kyoya would've been mad, but Tamaki was smiling so widely he couldn't find it in his heart to berate the small boy. He could only hope that sitting in his own wet clothes until they got home would be punishment enough. And then the dessert thing.

"Let's get you strapped in, Tama-chan."

Kyoya lifted his soaking wet son into the car, glad that he had a spare blanket in the back to lay as an extra padding between the child and the car interior. It only took three minutes to strap the boy in, but by then Tamaki was already tugging at his shirt sleeves unhappily. This would be a long car ride for _everyone._

Hurrying to his own seat and tossing the umbrella behind him as he did so, the ravenet glanced over at the woman seated at his side. For whatever reason, seeing her there felt... right. No matter what his head was trying to tell him.

"So, shall I use GPS or can you give me directions?"

"I think I'm capable of directing you. First things first we need to get out of this parking lot. You'll take a right turn."

Kyoya smiled and turned the car on, "As you wish."

The rest of the car ride went on like that. (F/n) providing directions, Kyoya following them, and the two engaging in small talk in between. Kyoya liked it. It felt... domestic. Something he didn't get often with only a small boy in the house.

Except, what he was unaware of, was that the same small boy was sitting oddly silent in the back seat of the car. Staring at his Papa and his Sensei as they talked and laughed in the front seat with that strange deeper understanding in his eyes.

* * *

 **Ahh... here we go! I'm honestly really excited about this story! I've got quite a bit planned for it! But I'm also a little concerned... with all of these stories on top of my steadily growing schedule at work, school, and my extracurricular activities, I may not be able to keep up with monthly updates. I'm very sorry if it comes to this.**

 **But until then, please enjoy my stories! Follow, favorite, and leave a review if you like it!**

 **See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hm... I haven't been getting a lot of reviews recently. Either everyone is just as busy as I am or something is going on with the site...** **But this story got two more reviews when I uploaded a chapter for one of my OTHER stories, so I have higher hopes.**

 **Sorry for how short this chapter is! I actually was planning on writing the following day onto the end, but scrapped it to get it out earlier. Hope you enjoy it anyways!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OHSHC characters... as far as I'm aware of.**

* * *

"So, Tamaki, your Uncle Hikaru called me today."

"Really? Why?"

Kyoya's smile briefly hesitated. Was something wrong? Normally when he mentioned the small blonds pseudo 'uncles', Tamaki would get so excited he'd sometimes hop out of his seat. Now, he was slow stabbing at his bowl of rice, not eating anything.

Before he went into full blown 'Parent Panic' -as the pseudo uncles he had mentioned before so helpfully dubbed it- Kyoya gave it another shot.

"Well, Uncle Hikaru and Aunt Akane are both going to be busy tomorrow afternoon, so Kaoru is going to be coming over for a playdate."

At that, Tamaki finally perked up, dropping his chopsticks and almost standing up on his chair, "He is? Kao-chan's coming over!"

"Yes."

Tamaki laughed and sat back in his chair, performing a little wiggle/dance. His father watched in amusement, but also a little worry. As excited and happy as Tamaki seemed, it was still a drastically calm reaction compared to what he had expected. Setting his own utensils down, Kyoya waited for his son to sit properly again before shifting forward.

"Tama-chan? Is something wrong?"

The little boy stopped wiggling, his eyes falling down to the tablecloth. Kyoya could faintly hear a _thump-thump-thump_ from beneath the table, probably because Tamaki was swinging his feet. It was a nervous habit of his. Pursing his lips, but not breaking the silence, Kyoya waited for Tamaki to collect his thoughts. Or his courage. Perhaps both.

"Papa... what's love?"

Kyoya jolts.

That was _not_ what he was expecting. _What's love?_ _Where did that come from? This isn't the 'Birds and the Bees' talk, right?_

Quickly dismissing the crazy thoughts, he recollected himself. Clearing his throat, Kyoya sat back in his seat and tried to avoid looking at Tamaki's large purple eyes, "Love, Tamaki, is..." he let out a short breath, "Love is when you really like someone."

Tamaki continued to stare at him. Internally, Kyoya cursed at himself. This was far from the worst conversation he could be having, so why was he so nervous? And how was he supposed to explain love to a five year old using words he could understand?

"Is that it, Papa?"

Kyoya sucked in a deep breath, "No... not entirely." He sighed and met Tamaki's curious gaze, "Tama-chan, I can't pretend to have much experience with that particular emotion. There are many ways to feel it, and... I think I have yet to experience them all, but love is very complex."

"How come?"

"Well, it's when you want to be around someone often, because they make you feel... happy. Sometimes it's when you find yourself thinking about them even when they're not around. And you miss them when they're gone, even if you just had a fight. You don't want them to get hurt, or feel sad, or experience anything that isn't complete happiness. Certain love... can make it hard for you to focus on anyone else, whether they're with you or not. And it's always different, both in how it feels and how it's expressed." Kyoya managed a smile, "For example, I love my family, and your Uncle Hikaru loves your Aunt Akane, but it's not the same _kind_ of love. Does that make sense to you at all?"

Tamaki sticks his lower lip out a bit, staring at the tablecloth once again. Which meant he was either pouting or thinking really hard. His father decided to believe the blond was thinking until he was proved otherwise.

Finally, he nodded and lifted his head, "One more question, Papa. Does being in love make you smile at the person a lot?"

"Of course. They make you laugh sometimes too, and sometimes a little frustrated, and sad, and everything else. They just bring out everything in you all at once. But you can't help but want to be with them more."

Tamaki nods again, before jumping up in his chair. Before Kyoya could chastise him, the little boy put his hands down on the table other either side of his plate and announced, "I love you, Papa!"

The declaration killed any sort of reprimanding his father was about to unleash, causing Kyoya to smile softly. He stood up from his chair and went over to the other end of the table, stroking his son's soft hair and planting a brief kiss to the top of his head, "I love you, too, Tama-chan. Now, if you finish your dinner, I do think there's still a cookie or two left for dessert later on."

Tamaki quickly dug in, unaware of how his Papa was still watching him oddly as he sat down in his own seat.

 _Where_ had _that come from?_

* * *

 **Awww... parent-time talks with Kyoya! I'm sure you all know where that question came from and what it's leading up too, but that's not going to make this any less fun for me! And we all know that Tamaki would be the kind of kid who asked where babies came from and all the other stuff that the parent either didn't know the answer to or didn't know if they even _should_ answer.**

 **If you could please favorite, follow, and review, I'd very much appreciate it! Seriously, I'm going through a review drought right now. Save me.**

 **See you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh, this is going to be so** _ **fuuuun!**_ **I liked writing this chapter! I hope you enjoy it, too! And I'm sorry for the wait, but I don't think it's been too bad, especially with six stories, five classes, two extra-curricular activities, and a work schedule to work around. Not to mention any semblance of a social life. Eh.**

 **Thank you queenglitch, Jemmyjem, AusllyBeliever, Celestial Moon Lady, complete anime trash, and two guest readers for your reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I own no mentioning of the Ouran Host Club.**

* * *

 **(F/n) = First name**

 **(L/n) = Last name**

 **(h/c) = Hair color (brunette, ravenette, blonde, redhead, etc.)**

* * *

 _Which is more stressful: Being a Kindergarten teacher or a Kindergarten recess monitor?_

(F/n) pondered that question as she watched the packs of children racing up and down the playground, screams of glee piercing the air as they played. She spotted Haruka jumping rope a little close to the game of catch a few of the boys were playing, but decided not to interfere unless someone was going to get hurt. The rest of her students were either grouped up on the playset or playing tag with each other. It was a chaotic scene that was slowly becoming the norm for (F/n), but she didn't mind.

When she'd first started studying to become a teacher, she'd had no idea which age group to focus on. High schoolers, who already knew how to sit still and pay attention, some of whom might ask her about becoming a teacher themselves? Middle schoolers, who were still learning about themselves, whom she could point in the right direction and help make their 'boring' lessons fun? Elementary schoolers, who had so much to learn and were still eager to do so?

And then came the idea of what subject to teach. That's actually when (F/n) first thought of teaching Kindergarten. Ever since she had studied abroad in Japan her sophomore year of college, she knew that she wanted to live there for the rest of her life. But in Japan, teachers rotate classroom to classroom, teaching only one subject. (F/n) just couldn't see herself doing that. She had an affinity for most all basic subjects… but there was only one grade that allowed teachers to do so.

Kindergarten.

The moment she'd started training to teach Kindergarten, (F/n) had fallen in love with it. The children were just so cute and full of life! She was providing the baseline of their future education, and if she could get them to enjoy learning, then she was doing a good job. And so far, she had a feeling she was doing just that.

And being a recess monitor while her class was outside was just another part of the job. Making sure no one got hurt and they were enjoying themselves. Sometimes she was even invited to join groups in their games. She remembered teaching her class how to Double-Dutch just last Wednesday. Perhaps next time they could play hopscotch? That'd be fun.

And yet, with both jobs, there was a great deal of stress. These were all the children of powerful people. If they were unhappy with the way she was teaching, it was likely that her job would be on very thin ice. Not to mention the implications should she mess up. Ruining a future or letting a child get hurt were things you just couldn't walk away from, or forgive yourself for. Geez, even thinking about it got her heart pounding...

"(L/n)-sensei?" A small voice and faint tugging on her pant leg brought (F/n) back down from her reminiscing. Turning her head, smile already in place, she was greeted with a head of blond hair and imploring purple eyes. _Oh, thank goodness._ _I needed a pick-me-up._

"Tamaki-kun? Is everything okay?"

The small boy nodded, but he was still staring at her with an oddly serious expression. That wasn't like him. Usually he was the most energetic and happy-go-lucky of all of her students. (F/n) wasn't sure if she should be concerned or not.

Tamaki tilted his head, "I think my Papa loves you."

The (h/c)'s mouth fell open.

Taking the stunned silence as permission to continue, Tamaki shuffled his feet, "I asked him what love is, and I think he feels it for you. You smile a lot and laugh a lot around each other, and Papa doesn't do that a lot. And when I say your name at home Papa gets a funny look on his face, like he's trying not to smile. Also, my Uncle Hikaru kept telling me last Friday that you must mean a lot to my Papa."

It took a few moments before (F/n) could remember how to speak, "T-Tamaki-kun… I don't… I'm not sure that's what he-"

"And Papa said that love is com-plex, but I thought it sounded easy. You make him happy, (L/n)-sensei."

(F/n) is worried for at least eight solid seconds that she's about to pass out, here, in the middle of a playground, and traumatize all of her students. Kyoya Ootori, the really hot guy who had adopted her one-in-a-million student, the one who sent goosebumps all over her body with a single glance, liked _her?_ Was the Heaven? Or Hell?

She also knew that Tamaki might've misread the situation. After all, that was a very human thing to do. But children were also brutally honest… and Tamaki…

"(L/n)-sensei?" There was another tug on her pants, "Are you okay? Do you like Papa back?"

The (h/c) met the small blond's gaze again, trying to repress the urge to cheer and hug him and spin him around, "How about you go off and play, Tamaki-kun? I think your friends are looking for you."

Tamaki's shoulders drooped, and she almost regretted sending him off, but she knew it was better than giving him an answer. If she said 'yes', he would've told every student in her classroom, who then would've told their parents, and she really didn't want _that_ sort of publicity. But if she had said 'no', not only would that have crushed Tamaki, but he might've told his father… and if there was even an _inkling_ of a chance... she didn't want to ruin it by lying to his child.

Even so, she wasn't able to stop the smile from growing, or how her face felt unusually hot. Her heart was racing in her chest as Tamaki's declaration replayed over and over in her head.

What she didn't realize was that the blond was actually still watching her from the playset, grinning ear to ear because of how happy his teacher looked.

 _She does like Papa,_ Tamaki nodded to himself before pushing himself down the slide.

)(

"Papa! Papa!"

Kyoya smiled and knelt down to meet Tamaki's hug head on. This was exactly what he'd needed after such a long day.

After his son had asked about love - _of all things_ \- Kyoya had been overthinking and over-analyzing their conversation for days afterwards. He'd been out of it for a majority of the weekend, almost entirely forgetting that he had offered to babysit Mitsukuni on Saturday so Takashi could go out on his date. And Hikaru was calling and texting him every hour or so to suggest date ideas.

He had even blown through the interviews for his personal secretary on Saturday. Thankfully, the lady he'd chosen seemed to be adjusting to her new job well enough. She was a little young, but so was he, in a sense. Nothing of great concern had occurred yet, and least as far as he was aware, so he assumed everything would continue to run smoothly.

"Papa, Papa, guess what?" The ravenet smirked and tilted his head, knowing Tamaki wanted to tell him a 'secret'. Giggling, the boy leaned up to his ear and whispered, " _(L/n)-sensai loves you, too!_ "

Kyoya snapped his head back to face his son so fast there was an audible _click_ from his neck, "What?!"

"She was smiling all day long after I told her!"

"Told her… _what?_ "

"That you love her."

Kyoya pressed his left hand to his chest, trying to locate his heart beat. He could've sworn it had stopped.

 _Oh,_ his mind supplied, _so_ this _is what mortification feels like._

A soft cough came from in front of the Ootori's, and there she was. (F/n) was standing in the doorway, her left hand behind her back, probably clutching at the handle of the door to her classroom, ready for a quick getaway if need be. Kyoya felt like he was slipping into cardiac arrest.

 _This is it, she's going to tell me she's flattered, then turn me down._ The thought hurt a lot more than it should've.

"If… um… if Tamaki-kun wasn't joking…" the (h/c)'s blush went about three shades darker and she hastily tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, "I-uh… I don't have anything planned for this weekend."

After the three seconds it took for him to register exactly what she was implying, Kyoya's heart jump started and he stood, readjusting his glasses as calmly has he could manage, "Well, if that's the case, would you mind accompanying me to dinner at 7 this Saturday?"

He's graced with a shy but beautiful smile as she nods. The two stare at each other awkwardly for a moment before she stepped forward, shoved a slip of paper into his hands, and disappeared back into her classroom. Blinking, and a little dazed by the turn of events, Kyoya looked down at the paper.

A phone number.

His smirk grew a little as he pocketed the slip, scooping his smiling son up into his arms and carrying him down the hallway, "Tama-chan? When was the last time we had ice cream for dinner?"

* * *

 **AwwwwWWWWWW! I finally wrote it! Here! Have an apology chapter for making you guys wait for so long! *Screams***

 **Please favorite and follow this story if you liked this chapter, and leave a little review! I really enjoy getting reviews!**

 **See you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh dear, I've been neglecting these stories, haven't I? I'm sorry… but college has been kicking my butt lately. Also, I got an infection in my left eye and it's making everything blurry, and I'm supposed to wear my glasses instead of my contacts, but my glasses weren't updated with my latest prescription so it's** _ **still**_ **all blurry… yeah, it's been a rough time. But enough about me, please enjoy this chapter!**

 **Thank you to AusllyBeliever, emryspotterjackson, queenglitch, Noragamiworrior, IncrediblePotato, Daringly Delightful, Mikihiko Tada, and GothicBunnyXD for your reviews. I'm so happy you all liked that last chapter!**

 **Also, IncrediblePotato, while I'm flattered by your offer, I think I'm doing okay on my own for right now. Perhaps in the future I'll start looking for bounce boards and editors, but at the moment this process is working just fine. But if you happen to see spelling mistakes or the like in my writing please feel welcome to point it out so I can fix it!**

 **Fair warning: Emotional rollercoaster up ahead.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from OHSHC.**

* * *

 **(F/n) = First name**

 **(L/n) = Last name**

 **(h/c) = Hair color**

 **(e/c) = Eye color**

 **(N) = Nationality**

 **(w/c) = Wine Color (Red or White)**

 **(j/d) = Japanese dish of your choosing**

* * *

First Date

" _Hey, Mom?"_

" _(F/n)! Hi, Honey! How are you? How's Japan? How's your job?" (F/n) smiled gently as her mother continued to ask questions. No matter how long it had been since the last phone call, her mother always wanted to know everything that had happened since the last time they spoke._

 _When she finally let (F/n) get a word in, she started answering the questions, "I'm fine, Mom. Japan is wonderful, and so is my job. The kids are still amazing. They've got their alphabet down, now!"_

" _Oh! That's wonderful!" There was the sound of something shifting on the other end of the line before her mother spoke again, "So, has anything exciting happened?"_

" _Um… yes, actually. That's kinda the reason I called…_ _Do you remember the guy I told you about before? The father of the little blond boy?"_

" _Yes, I do! Are you still talking to him? Did something happen?"_

" _He asked me out."_

" _What?! Tell me everything!"_

" _I will… but I need your help choosing an outfit."_

*Present*

(F/n) smiled softly as she turned this way and that in front of her mirror, admiring the dress she had on. Her mother had definitely been right. She was glad she'd chosen to pack the dark blue dress when she first moved to Japan.

The top half hugged her torso just right, the short sleeves fluttering over her shoulders and yet still showed her collarbone modestly. The skirt reached the middle of her calves with enough fabric to allow for free movement but not appear like a prom dress. And as the weather warmed up the closer they got to summer, (F/n) wouldn't freeze or pass out from heat stroke in the middle of dinner, which was always a plus.

She loved it…

She only hoped Kyoya would too.

*Kyoya's P.O.V.*

"Tama-chan! Slow down!"

The small blond didn't pay attention to his father, continuing to run towards the front door of the large house. Kyoya sighed and shouldered the bag that Tamaki had _promised_ to carry himself before following the boy up the walkway.

By the time he reached the porch Tamaki had already knocked on the door and was now bouncing impatiently in front of it. The doorknob wiggled a bit before it opened up inwards, revealing another young boy only a few centimeters shorter than Tamaki with wild red-hair.

"Tama-chan!"

"Kao-chan!"

The blond ran inside and soon enough the boys disappeared.

"Kaoru! Don't run in the house!" There was a faint 'sorry, Mom' heard from the direction the two boys had disappeared before a young woman stepped into the foyer. She had light brown hair that stopped at her jawline, with sharp cheekbones but a soft expression.

Akane Hitachiin smiled at Kyoya before opening the door a little wider, "Come in for a while, Kyoya. Unless…"

"The reservation's not for another forty-five minutes. I can spare some time to chat."

Stepping inside, Kyoya removed the colorful bag from his shoulder. Akane reached out to take it, but when it wasn't immediately handed over she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm pregnant, not handicapped. I can hold a play-date bag."

Smirking, the ravenet gave the slightly rounded woman the backpack. And therein lies the reason Hikaru had married Akane as soon as possible. She was calm when needed be, but didn't take crap from anyone. Just as she hadn't hesitated to punch the guy who tried to take her purse the day Hikaru saw her in the middle of campus.

Before Kyoya could say anything in return, someone wolf-whistled from the nearby hallway. Hikaru walked into the foyer, eyeing Kyoya's clothes appreciatively, "Wow. The Cyberman cleans up nice." His golden eyes danced with glee as he drew closer, "I see you took my advice… about the tie. Purple really is your color."

Kyoya pressed his lips together, determined to not give the redhead the satisfaction. Instead, he nodded and turned to Akane, "Tamaki's grown an interest in maths, so there's an addition workbook in there this time around along with the coloring book."

"Okay, Kyoya." Damn it, Akane is smirking, too.

With a controlled nod, Kyoya began walking back towards the door, "Well, that's all I can think of. Plan on me being back to pick Tamaki up around 10, but I'll message you if the time changes."

"Sure you don't want Tamaki to just sleepover?"

The ravenet glared at the bastard he called his friend before opening the front door and stepping out.

"Hey, Kyoya?" He turned around, but Hikaru was smiling kindly this time, "Have fun."

It was his turn to smirk now, and he nodded, "Thank you. I will."

"Oh, and I'll never forgive myself if I don't say this now, but I told you so."

"Fuck off."

*Time Skip*

(F/n) let out a deep breath, trying to release her nerves… but it wasn't working. She eyed the well lit restaurant they were approaching. The walls of the first floor of the restaurant were separated every few feet with large windows that went from the sidewalk to the ceiling, and the smaller second floor and curved corners of the building give it a very modern look. Les Créations de Narisawa… even the name was fancy. Other fashionably dressed patrons were entering and exiting the building, and (F/n) had a feeling they each had a bank account that was fatter than ten years worth of her salary.

The thought made the cold feeling in the pit of her stomach grow just a little heavier. (F/n) was so happy she had gone with the dress instead of the usual blouse and pants combo...

She was in the middle of taking another deep breath when something warm brushed against the back of her left hand. It was Kyoya's fingers. Her date was looking at her with concern.

"(F/n)? Are you alright?"

The (h/c) smiled weakly and shrugged, "I'm… not used to this kind of thing. This place is a little above my pay grade."

Kyoya smiled in the sneaky way only he could pull off, holding out his elbow for her to take, which she did gratefully, "I imagine that it won't be that way for long. Ouran Academy pays its teachers well. But until then, I suppose that tonight I will be your guide. Just follow my lead."

(F/n) managed a soft laugh and a nod before finding herself at the front door. A grinning woman in a white shirt and grey apron greeted them as Kyoya opened the door and ushered (F/n) inside.

"Reservation for two under 'Ootori'."

The woman nodded and gestured for another employee who bowed politely before leading the two through the restaurant. (F/n) did her best not to stare, but the restaurants she frequented had _nothing_ on this place. Impeccably set tables with white linen tablecloths so sharply pressed (F/n) didn't think they could be ruffled or moved for _anything._ The lighting was bright enough to see, but low enough to have a soft feel. The place was abuzz with quiet noise as they two were lead upstairs past dazzling chandeliers and dark polished wood.

Of course, (F/n) couldn't help but notice the stares her date was getting, though he ignored them himself.

Up until a man in his early fifties actually stood from his table and performed a bow, "Ootori-san, what a delight to see you here." A woman who looked to be the man's wife and the two girls with them also stood and bowed.

Kyoya returned the sentiments with a smile, but the moment he was asked to sit and perhaps discuss some business, he took a small step closer to (F/n), "I would love to sit down with you in the future, Akagi-san, but tonight I have a date."

(F/n) blushed a little, but whatever warm and fuzzy feelings that might've shown up at Kyoya's recognition were blunted by the table's collective look of confusion. If anything, the younger girls almost looked like they assumed it was a joke. The older man had more of a disappointed expression on his face, but smiled immediately afterwards nonetheless.

"Ah, I see. And what a lovely date she is. Very well, I won't hold you here any longer. I hope that your meal is enjoyable."

"As do I. Have a lovely evening, Akagi-san." And with that, he and (F/n) continued on. When they were finally sat down at a table near the windows looking down at the street, the (N) went over the interaction over and over again. _Was that man going to try to get Kyoya interested in his daughters? If that's who they were? Or did he just want to talk business? It seems pretty obvious those girls were interested in him, because they looked confused by him being out with someone like me…_

"Something on your mind?"

(F/n) jumped and lifted her head. She had been staring at the white tablecloth of their table while she thought, and clearly, Kyoya had noticed. He was holding his menu up, but was staring at her from over the top of it instead of at the words. He appeared torn between amused and worried.

The (h/c) sighed once again that evening and lifted her own menu, "It's nothing, Kyoya. Really. I was just thinking about… school stuff."

"'School stuff'?" Kyoya smirked, but shook his head and went back to the menu, "If you insist. Now tell me, is there anything that you don't recognize on the menu?" (F/n) smiled and hid her face behind the paper. He was such a gentleman… making sure she-

"Ootori-san?" The two at the table turn to see a younger man walking up to them. He was in a grey suit with a black tie, his dark brown hair slicked back impeccably. He smiled and offered a hand for (F/n)'s date to shake.

"I'm sure you don't remember me, but my name is Tatsuya Goya. We went to school together."

Kyoya's smile was nice, but vaguely forced as he shook the man's hand, "I do recall your name. Your family owns a worldwide travel agency, is that correct?"

"Yes, it is. I'm the Marketing Head while my older sister is training to run the company. I simply came over to thank you for breaking the mold while we were in school, or else I'd likely be running the company instead of my sister, who wanted it much more than I did. So, thank you."

At that, Kyoya lost his smile and almost looked surprised, but when the expression came back it was much more sincere, "I… am grateful that my actions benefited you and your family. I'm glad that things worked out for the both of you."

Tatsuya grinned and nodded his head before turning to look at (F/n), also smiling at her, "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt your date, but I had yet to see Ootori-san since my sister and I made our intentions clear to our father. Please have a wonderful evening."

"I have a feeling we will." The two watched as the other man walked away to join a group of well-dressed individuals who were leaving their own table.

"So… does that not happen often?"

"No. Can't say that it does."

(F/n) looks back at her date, whose expression was pleased but somewhat confused and… a little conflicted. She smiled gently and set her menu down, regaining his attention, "Hey, it's the first date… so how about for tonight we don't talk about work? I'd much prefer to get to know you as Kyoya Ootori rather than Ootori-san of the Ootori Group."

The ravenet chuckled before smirking at her from across the table, "I can agree to that contract. Any fine print I should know about?"

(F/n) thinks about it for a moment before glancing down at the menu, "Let's say… (w/c) wine for the evening?"

*Time Skip*

About an hour and a half later, (F/n) had her hand pressed to her lips in an attempt to hold back her laughter, but not smear her lipstick, "Wait… how did he manage to make such a mess? How long were you gone?"

"Less than two minutes!" Kyoya was shaking his head, eyes lost in memory, "I left him for _two minutes_ at the table and when I get back the ice cream is _everywhere._ On the table, the carpet, the walls, even some on the chandelier! And Tamaki's just giggling, also completely covered in the stuff. I called up a cleaning service and kept him either in my arms or within eyesight for the next two weeks unless he was sleeping."

(F/n) lets out a laugh before quickly stifling it again. Around them, she knows that other patrons are keeping an eye on their date, but she had long since stopped worrying about it. Most were the friendly gazes of old schoolmates or employees of the Ootori Group who were glad that Kyoya was out on a date and thought that (F/n) seemed like a very nice and beautiful girl. Of course, there were others… but again, the two were having so much fun neither of them even cared any longer.

The (N) let out a long sigh, a wide smile still on her face, when a question appeared in her mind. The smile dips a little and she drops her eyes to her plate, where the remains of (j/d) sat on her exquisitely decorated plate. Kyoya, of course, noticed the emotion shift immediately.

"(F/n)?"

"I… I know you don't have to tell me right now and I won't blame you if you didn't, but I have to admit that I am a little curious…" She nibbled on her lower lip before risking eye contact, "Why did you adopt Tamaki? Even though you're young and single?"

Kyoya shifted in his seat, blinking at her strangely, so she rolled her shoulders back and hoped that she hadn't overstepped some sort of boundary, "You don't have to tell me, I was just curious. Maybe some other time?"

The ravenet glanced down at the single candle flickering between them, his eyes once again losing a bit of focus.

* _Flashback_ *

"Mr. Ootori! I'm glad that you made it on time."

The 20-year-old smiled graciously at the older man and accepted his handshake, replying in measured French, "As am I, Mr. Roux. Now, shall we begin the tour?"

The man nodded and began leading the newly appointed CEO of the Ootori Group down the hallway, explaining in great detail how Kyoya's requested changes had been applied to the hospital. As they walked, Kyoya nodded along and asked a few questions, but mainly kept an eye out for any additional changes that might need to be implemented.

It had been seen as a bold move for such a young CEO to immediately buy out another large hospital chain on the other side of the world, but despite his age and dismissive attitudes towards his decisions, Kyoya knew what he was doing. The purchase of the chain was completed in half the predicted time of his disbelievers, which immediately sent his approval ratings through the roof. That was another reason for the purchase, but Kyoya never said so out loud.

Either way, he had sent out quite a few revisions to be put in place, making sure to remain in balance with requirements set by the French government, and was now visiting to see their impact with his own eyes. Plus, it was always a good idea to let employees see their new employer in person, rather than allow them only pictures and rumours.

It wasn't until they reached the pregnancy ward that the tour became interesting.

And yet… heartbreaking.

There was a man standing ramrod straight in the hallway when Kyoya and Mr. Roux turned the corner, and as soon as he heard their footsteps he spun on his heel and began walking towards them. Kyoya would've brushed it off usually, but couldn't help but notice how the man was pulling up his hoodie and appeared to be hiding his face from something. A quick glance upwards at the security cameras and the Japanese man knew something wasn't right.

"Excuse me, Sir-"

The man took off running.

Mr. Roux shouted after the man, who was now out of sight, and a nurse burst out of the room he had been standing outside of. She appeared to have been crying recently and was holding a small bundle in her arms. When she saw only Kyoya and Mr. Roux standing in the hallway, she began crying once again.

Kyoya almost jumped at the heavy hand landing on his shoulder.

"Stay here."

And then his tour guide was off, shouting into his walkie talkie a description of the man's clothing. Leaving Kyoya all alone with the nurse… and…

He heard the small wails as the nurse's crying slowed, and quickly realized what she must be holding. Unfortunately, the poor woman looked like she was ready to collapse, so without really thinking about it, Kyoya offered his arms out to take the crying baby. The nurse hesitated, but when she looked back down at the bundle, her crying increased in volume and she gently eased the baby into Kyoya's arms before leaning against the wall and sliding to the floor.

As she sobbed miserably, Kyoya looked down at the small being in his arms. His breath caught in his throat.

The first noticeable thing was the tuft of blond hair, which stood out remarkably against the blue blanket and red face of the child. The next thing was, of course, the loud wails. The newborn certainly had a powerful set of lungs.

And then, Kyoya realized he was holding a baby.

His upper body froze up, eyes widening as he stared at the very, _very_ fragile thing he was holding _way too high_ off the ground. Spotting the nurse still sitting on the floor, Kyoya took a steadying breath before cautiously walking towards the wall opposite the crying woman and did as she did, letting his back slide down the plaster until he was safely on the ground.

Holding the child in a sitting position did wonders for his sudden and unexpected anxiety, and finally Kyoya set to work on calming it. He was sure it was a boy, given the blanket's color, but didn't want to accidentally misgender it until the nurse confirmed.

" _Shhh… shhh…_ " The young man gently bounced the tiny baby in his arms, feeling a little stupid but also more focused on getting the screams to stop because it was starting to become heart-breaking. And he was sure the baby's cries were not helping the nurse.

Kyoya moved from bouncing to rocking, left and right, while his right hand slowly moved up to use the blanket to block out the bright lights from the ceiling. After a few seconds of the constant motion, the cries stopped. Slowly, the baby opened it's eyes and Kyoya gasped.

Bright purple.

The strangest eye color he'd ever seen, but also the most beautiful. They were wide and curious, staring at Kyoya like he was memorizing every detail even though he couldn't _possibly_ be. Almost trance like, the 20-year-old used the part of the blanket blocking out the light to absorb the fat tears that were still on the little one's cheeks.

When it's face was dry, the baby began to shift a bit within it's blanket. Somehow knowing what it wanted, Kyoya gingerly untucked the blanket in the front to allow for the baby's arms to escape. Almost as soon as they were free, Kyoya's chin was being touched and poked at. He lifted a finger for the baby to grab, which it did.

And smiled.

A stifled sob came from the other side of the hallway and Kyoya quickly looked back at the nurse. She was no longer crying, but also still appeared to be close to tears.

She smiled, "His mother… died in childbirth. The man who left was his father... " The poor woman choked on her restrained tears, pressing a fist to her mouth, "Didn't even name the little one…"

Kyoya looked down at the baby. He'd figured it was a boy…

He shook his hand slightly, side to side, shaking the boy's hand as well. Then the baby shook his hand back… side to side. His eyes widened, not expecting such a response. And his expression must've been one to see… because the little boy _laughed._

It was a happy, giggly, baby laugh. The one that could make flowers bloom and the sun shine. Kyoya felt the little one kick his feet from within the blanket and almost laughed himself. The boy's purple eyes, no longer blocked from the bright lights, were shining spectacularly. Like…

" _Gems._ "

"I'm sorry?"

Kyoya glanced back up at the woman, suddenly embarrassed. He hadn't meant to speak out loud… but since he had…

"I said 'gems'. His eyes look like Amethysts… a purple gem."

"Really? He opened his eyes?" The nurse scurried over and gasped, " _Oh my… they're gorgeous!_ "

The ravenet cleared his throat, suddenly worried that too many people around the newborn would make him start crying again, "Anyways… I said 'gems' for another reason. There's a name in Japanese that means 'jewel' or 'gem' and…" He stopped, realizing what he was about to do. Who was he to name this child? What right did he have? He'd known him for perhaps less than ten minutes!

" _Go on…_ " The nurse was watching him thoughtfully, though Kyoya couldn't figure why.

He looked back down at the child, who laughed again, releasing Kyoya's finger to start touching his chin again. The ravenet smiled, heart melting.

"Tamaki."

* _End Flashback_ *

Kyoya smiled against his will, hoping he didn't look like he was about to cry, and met (F/n)'s (e/c) eyes again. She looked embarrassed, and the smile grew ever so slightly.

"Perhaps not today… but one day I _will_ tell you. I promise."

(F/n) smiled again as their waiter came back to the table, "How was your meal?"

"Excellent as ever."

"Incredible."

They received a smile as the man began lifting their empty plates away, "Will you be ordering dessert with us tonight?"

Kyoya glanced at (F/n), who shook her head a little, before looking back towards the waiter, "Not tonight, thank you. Just the check."

They received a nod, a checkbook, and were alone once again. When Kyoya saw (F/n) reaching for her purse, he tilted his head, "And just what do you think you're doing, (L/n)-san?"

"Um…" her eyes were flicking all over the place, "I wasn't sure if we were splitting the bill or…"

Her date smiled faintly, "While I appreciate that you don't _expect_ the man to pay for the meal, as you previously mentioned this is a little above your pay grade as a brand new teacher. So tonight, this bill is on me."

(F/n) grinned, and opened her mouth to thank Kyoya, when yet _another_ person came up to their table. This time, it was a young woman. She was in a sleek black dress with a string of pearls around her neck, practically _oozing_ the word 'wealth'. More than a few eyes were back on Kyoya and (F/n)'s table, but now the gazes were full of apprehension.

 _Oh, great, so it's not just me, then._

Of course, Kyoya, being the gentleman, merely looked up at the woman and smiled politely, yet fakely, "Hello, Ishii-san. What brings you here at this late hour?"

"Ootori-san, I'm surprised! Surely you saw me earlier? I was downstairs when you arrived with a group of my father's old business partners. I had to step in for my brother today… he's been so busy with those new theaters he hardly has time to entertain his political friends!" The ravenette smirked coyly, "I understand that _you_ don't dismiss such a necessary evil, and I wished to see if you'd like someone to talk about it with? Not here, of course…"

Kyoya hummed, "I wouldn't call that an 'evil' per say, and I can understand why your brother would prefer to focus more on promoting his business through production rather than more... _underhanded_ methods." He suddenly turned to (F/n), who had been determinedly not looking at their newest table guest, "The Ishii Theater in Tokyo is incredibly famous for the plays and musicals it books. Very similar to the Broadway Theater in America."

The man hummed, as if struck by an idea, "Are you a fan of theater?"

(F/n) smiled, "Actually, yes. After all, how can I call myself a teacher if I don't encourage every talent a child may have?"

Kyoya nodded, "Then I suppose our next date is decided."

While (F/n)'s stomach did a backflip and her heart exploded into fireworks over the words 'next date', Kyoya looked back up at the woman. Her face now resembled that of someone who just saw a carbon-copy of themselves walking down the street.

In other words, confused disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Ishii-san, but I'm afraid I will have to decline your offer for a chat. I have a date that day."

"...We didn't decide on a day."

"I know."

With an indigent huff, the woman spun on her heels and marched back the way she'd came. A few of the people who'd been watching nodded towards Kyoya, but he paid them no mind.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry she was so rude."

"It's okay," (F/n) waved a hand through the air, like it was no big deal, "In your world, you're probably the #1 bachelor, huh? And me… they don't even know my name. If anything, she probably thought I was a friend… or a client."

Kyoya knew that wasn't true, but didn't press the issue. Instead, he reached across the table and lightly gripped the (N)'s left hand. Her palm was warm, but the back of her hand was cold, so he focused more on that side.

"She might not know your name, but _I_ do. And I am beyond grateful for that."

His words did their job, and (F/n) laughed lightly. She turned her hand over on the table and squeezed Kyoya's fingers gently, grateful for their warmth.

"So… you mentioned a second date?"

* * *

 **AHHHHH! Why did I ever consider not writing this! I literally had to take a moment after writing that flashback to calm myself and continue! Geez, being a writer is turning me crazy…**

 **Anyways! I hope you liked it! If you did, please favorite and follow this story and leave a review! Reviews make my day!**

 **See you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes, yes, this is really late, but that's because I just finished up Finals week and I had a lot of stuff going on in regards to my major. Speaking of… I've decided that perhaps Accounting isn't for me… and I'm now pursuing an English major… in creative writing. Think I have a shot?**

 **Anyways, I know this chapter is a little lame, but I hope the "new" characters I introduce make it better! I hope to be writing a lot for you all this summer!**

 **Thank you queenglitch, Mikihiko Tada, and AusllyBeliever for your reviews on my last chapter! Kyoya is _very_ sneaky.**

 **Disclaimer: NoPe!**

* * *

 **(F/n) = First name**

 **(L/n) = Last name**

 **(h/c) = Hair color**

 **(f/c) = Favorite color**

 **(N) = Nationality**

 **(f/s) = Favorite snack**

* * *

Of Artwork and Strangers

"(L/n)-sensei! Come lookit my painting!"

(F/n) smiled broadly as she carefully skirted the paper-covered tables, making sure to keep an eye on her other students. All of the desks were covered in paper and the floor had tarp everywhere and the children had little smocks over their uniforms, but she still didn't want to see anyone purposefully painting each other or themselves. She had made that rule quite clear to the children, but didn't want to take any chances.

Crouching down a bit, she gasped at Haruka's painting, "Oh my! What a pretty puppy!"

"That's Airi! My new puppy!"

"How cute! What's all this?"

"Flowers! I gave them smiles too because they're happy!"

"They sure are!" The (h/c) giggled and poked the little girl's nose, which made her giggle back, before standing up and moving around the room again. She was about to make a comment on another student's painting of a house when someone appeared at the door. It was the Dean. She quickly walked over to him instead.

"Good evening, (L/n)-sensei." The man's gaze roamed the room a bit, smiling softly at the students who looked up at him as well, "I see you went through with your little art project?"

"I did. Is that alright?"

The man nodded, a faint smile on his face as he took in the scene once more, "Of course. I just wanted to check and make sure everything was running smoothly." He tilted his head, "You seem to be fitting in well here at Ouran Academy."

(F/n) grinned, "I'm glad you think so, Sir. I'm enjoying being a part of your staff."

The Dean chuckled, "Well, you certainly seem to be in a good mood today. Looks like you have everything under control. I'll leave you be. If you want to hang your student's work up in the hallway, be my guest."

"I will! Have a good day!" She waved the man out of the room and shut the door, still smiling. For a brief moment, she forced her smile away and rubbed at her sore cheeks. Her boss had a point, she was _definitely_ in a good mood. And had been for a full week.

Ever since she and Kyoya had gone out on that date.

Her smile came back, full force, not even caring that her cheeks hurt. She and Kyoya would be going out again in a few days to that play across town… oh, (F/n) couldn't wait. That man... Even though they saw each other every day when Kyoya dropped Tamaki off for class and picked him up again, (F/n) always bade him goodbye wanting more time. Of course, given how often the two texted each other, she couldn't help but assume that Kyoya felt the same way. Most evenings (F/n) would pinch herself in the arm before she went to bed to make sure she wasn't dreaming the whole thing up.

But no. She'd fall asleep every night to a 'Good night, (F/n)' text on her phone underneath the contact name paired up with the glasses emoji, and a smile on her face.

"(L/n)-sensei! Over here!"

Spinning around, the (h/c) quickly crossed the room and crouched down beside Tamaki, taking a look at his painting. It was of three stick figures who were all holding hands.

"Oh, how pretty! Who are they?"

Tamaki giggled, "That's you, me, and Papa!" Immediately, (F/n)'s cheeks flushed a nice red color as the blond started to explain, pointing at their hair colors and the smiles and the little red, purple, and (f/c) hearts that were floating around the trio.

When she finally managed to think of a response, the (N) coughed a little before smiling sheepishly at the boy, "I… don't really know what to say, Tamaki-kun. Thank you for adding me into your family's picture."

"But…" Tamaki tilted his head, looking a little confused, "You're gonna be a part of my family, right? You're gonna marry Papa and be my Mama, right?"

(F/n) felt like she'd just swallowed her tongue. Before she could react, the student on Tamaki's other side suddenly dropped his paintbrush and leaned over, "Wait, why does (L/n)-sensei get to be _your_ Mommy? I want her to be _my_ Mommy!"

"She's dating _my_ Papa, Ai!"

"That's not fair!"

(F/n) hastily stood up and watched with wide eyes as her students all began shouting at each other, all wanting her to be their mother.

 _Oh boy..._

*Time Skip*

Five hours later, (F/n) was humming to herself as she roamed around the grocery store. In the back of her mind, the events of the day were still replaying and she giggled to herself every so often. It gave her a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach when she thought about how all of those sweet children wanted _her_ to be a part of their family. It really was adorable.

Of course, she had managed to explain to them all that they already had loving parents to take care of them, at which point Tamaki had spoken up that he only had one parent. That revelation got a few gasps and wide eyes from his friends, who quickly started babbling about how it was okay if (F/n) became his Mommy, since he didn't have two parents like the rest of them did. Haruka had even offered to share one of her two Mommy's, but Tamaki had shaken his head and stated that (F/n) was all he needed.

The (h/c) shook her head a bit before placing a loaf of bread into her shopping basket. _Crisis averted. Perhaps I should text Kyoya about that. Maybe Tamaki shouldn't be telling everyone that we're dating._

"Um, excuse me? Miss?"

(F/n) turned her head around at the new voice, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear before focusing on the man standing beside her, "Oh, I'm sorry, am I in your way?"

"No, not at all." The stranger smiled, and in the back of her mind, (F/n) had to admit that he was somewhat handsome. Not like Kyoya… but still somewhat aesthetically pleasing, she supposed. "I was just wondering if I'd ever seen you before. You looked familiar."

Blinking, the (N) gave him another look. Dark brown eyes… even darker hair… slight amount of stubble… dimple on the left side…

"I'm afraid I don't recognize you. Perhaps you mistook me for someone else?"

"Hm, perhaps. Though…" the man tilted his head down a little, lips curling in a teasing smirk, "I wouldn't mind getting to know _you_ a little better."

The breath froze in (F/n)'s throat and she unconsciously shifted backwards a little, giggling nervously, "I-I, *ahem*, I'm-um… flattered by your request. But-erm… I must be going… and I happen to be in a relationship."

For a full two seconds, the man just stood there. Then he started laughing, quickly stepping backwards, "Wait, you thought I wanted to ask you out? Wow, no! Why would I want to date you? Don't flatter yourself so much!"

"I…"

He shook his head with a pitying gaze, "Look, you seem like a nice girl and all, but honestly…" (F/n) couldn't help but squirm a bit when he looked her up and down again before smirking, "I have standards."

And then he walked away, stuffing his hands in his pockets. (F/n) couldn't even breath again until he was out of sight, leaning slightly against the shelves on her left, more nervous than offended.

 _What was_ that _all about?_

Swallowing, the (h/c) glances down at the shopping list still in her free hand. She had almost everything she needed… but she could go for a few more days without (f/s). Quickly stuffing the small paper back into her pants pocket, she began walking towards the checkout.

*Time Skip*

(F/n) didn't relax completely until she walked up the stairs leading to her apartment. The whole way back from the store had her checking over her shoulder and tightening her grip on her grocery bags. The bizarre experience at the grocery store had… unnerved her. Rolling her shoulders back in the hopes of releasing some of the tension, she quickly shifted her bags to one hand as she started looking for her keys.

"(F/n)~"

The (h/c) jumped, her keys falling onto the cement.

"Oh, whoops!" Her next door neighbor smiled sheepishly as he ducked down to grab her keys for her, "Sorry about that! Did I startle you?"

The teacher laughed lightly in response, forcing herself to appear calm, "Just a bit, Ryoji. Did you just finish your shift? They usually don't have you working during the afternoon-oh, thanks." She took the keys back and stuck one into the lock as her neighbor spoke up again.

"Are you alright, (F/n)? You look shaken."

The (h/c) froze for a moment before sighing, "I… it's nothing. Just a… weird conversation with a stranger at the grocery store."

"Hm." Ryoji eyed his new neighbor for a moment before gesturing towards his own apartment with his head, "Would you like to come over for a bit of tea? Kotoko and Haruhi would love to see you again. My little girl practically idolizes you, you know. And perhaps we could… talk about this weird conversation? If you're feeling up to it?"

(F/n) smiled gently, unable to even pretend like that wasn't exactly what she needed, "You know… I think I would like that very much. Just let me put away my things, and I'll be right over."

* * *

 **Now, before I get angry reviews and messages, please be aware that I was not attempting to generalize ANYONE in this chapter, but these types of people do exist and I felt that it would make for a decent chapter if I added someone like that. I did not write this chapter to offend anyone.**

 **Anyways, if you liked, please favorite, follow, and leave a review! For those of you who read my other stories, I'll begin working on those straight away.**

 **See you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go! Fluff, fluff, fluffiness! And t** **hank you to havarti2, queenglitch, and ktmyldy28 for your reviews! Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC in any way, shape, or form!**

* * *

 **(F/n) = First name**

 **(L/n) = Last name**

 **(h/c) = Hair color**

 **(N) = Nationality (i.e. American, Canadian, Spaniard, Swede, etc.)**

 **(i/c/f) = Ice cream flavor**

* * *

Neighbors and Ice Cream

Kyoya sucked in a deep breath, attempting to calm the swirling sensation in his stomach before he knocked three times on the front door.

" _Coming!_ "

The ravenet finally exhaled. He wasn't used to being this nervous, but really, who could blame him? It was only the second date.

While he waited for (F/n) to come outside, he gazed around the apartment complex she lived in. He still wasn't all that impressed with it. The infrastructure had obviously seen better days, even if it wasn't in danger of crumbling _just_ yet, and comparing the size of the building to the number of apartments it contained, the rooms must be _horrendously_ small.

The door in front of him opened, reclaiming Kyoya's attention. (F/n) was dressed in a very pretty black dress with dark blue hints around the skirt and sleeves, a small black handbag on her left shoulder and her (h/c) hair pinned back elegantly.

Kyoya couldn't help the small smile he gave her, "You look stunning, (F/n)."

"Oh… thank you, Kyoya. You look great, too. Um…" The woman blushed, suddenly noticing the bouquet of red roses her date was holding. Kyoya gently held them out for her to take, and she did, her face somehow burning hotter than before. "I'm… going to quickly put these in a vase. Do… do you want to come in, or-"

Before she could finish her offer, the apartment door to the left opened. The two adults turned to look at it just as a little girl poked her head out at them.

The girl tilted her head, her large brown eyes gazing straight at the strange man talking to her neighbor, "Who tha'?"

Kyoya blinked, the sudden presence of a strange child throwing him off briefly, "Uh…"

"Haruhi! Haruhi, darling, come back here!" A man appeared in the doorway and snatched the little girl up. She went without a fuss, but continued to stare directly at Kyoya.

She didn't even look away when she lightly poked her father's chest, "Da'? Who tha'?"

"Who's… oh!" (F/n)'s neighbor smiled brightly when he noticed Kyoya, stepping out of his own apartment to offer a handshake, "You must be Ootori Kyoya! I've heard so much about you from (F/n)! My name is Fujioka Ryoji, and this is my daughter, Haruhi!"

It took another second or two, but Kyoya was finally able to recenter and smile graciously while he shook the man's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you both." He even extended a hand for Haruhi. After a moment's hesitation, she wrapped her hand around three of his fingers and he gave her a soft little handshake.

"Who you?"

The ravenet raised an eyebrow, "I am… a friend of your neighbor, (L/n)-san…" He glanced to the side to gauge his date's reaction, but (F/n) had disappeared. He blinked and turned fully, looking around the empty balcony. _Where did she go?_

"She went back inside. Probably to put those beautiful roses in a vase." Ryoji winked, "Good call."

Before Kyoya could thank him, or hide his blush, (F/n) was back outside, "Kyoya? Shouldn't we head to the play?"

"Yes, we probably should."

"Wait!" Haruhi's wide brown eyes were watching her neighbor imploringly, "Where go? I come!"

(F/n) laughed, walking over to teasingly boop the small girl's nose, "Don't worry, Haruhi. I'll be back soon. Don't get into trouble while I'm gone."

Haruhi pouted, but nodded and sat back in her father's arms. Kyoya couldn't help but stare at the small girl in interest while his date exchanged goodbyes with her neighbor until (F/n) gently took his hand to lead him down the stairs. He held open the passenger's side door for her, receiving a smile, before quickly walking around to his own side.

The car wasn't even on for a full ten seconds when their conversation started, "So… what do you think of my neighbors?"

Kyoya smirked, "The two that I've seen? They're interesting. Especially Haruhi. She seems… rather intelligent. More so than I had expected..."

"I know. And she hasn't even started school yet. That's next year."

"So she's even younger than Tamaki? Oh my." Kyoya couldn't help but feel impressed. He took a left turn to get on the main road before breaching his next question, "And Fujioka-san… is he…"

"Like you?"

"...Yes."

"No, but I'm surprised his wife wasn't home yet. Kotoko is a lawyer, apparently a really good one, and she works during the day while Ryoji works night shifts, so there's always someone to take care of Haruhi."

Kyoya smiled, "That's good. Especially since Haruhi apparently likes to open doors by herself. I remember when Tamaki first learned how to do that."

"Oh, really? Please continue."

*Time Skip*

(F/n) calmly flipped through her play pamphlet, skimming some of advertisements in the back before returning to the front, where all the actors were listed. After a moment of hesitation, she glanced to the man on her left.

"And you know… _how_ many of these actors?"

"Only a handful," Kyoya shrugged, quickly finishing up with a few emails so he could turn his phone off with peace of mind, "I went to school with some of them, but I personally know more of the people who run the production."

"Like Ishii-san?"

Kyoya hums, finally turning the phone off, "Indeed. We weren't in the same grade, of course, or even the same class, but we knew _of_ each other."

(F/n) nodded and crossed her legs, looking around the theater. It was a grand building, spacious and imposing. Hundreds of other people milled around them, finding their own seats or talking with each other to fill the silence until the play started. The (N) had a feeling she would definitely be seeing places like this more often now that she was on the arm of Ootori Kyoya. Not that she minded… but there was something that still bothered her.

"Kyoya? Are you worried that Tamaki and his classmates will…" She bit her bottom lip, already regretting bringing up the topic. It probably sounded like she was trying to insult him! _Wow, way to be, (F/n)..._

However, Kyoya merely nudged the back of her hand with his own, reclaiming her attention, "Are you referring to how I gained more business partners than friends from my time at Ouran Academy?"

"Um… maybe?"

The man sighed, "I don't know, but I certainly hope not. Tamaki is in an odd position, especially with his personality. He's a very friendly and open boy with two close friends already, and I've encouraged him to make more… but there's no telling how his classmates are being raised."

(F/n) sighed, hesitantly taking Kyoya's hand, "Well… from what I've seen… they all look like real friends right now." He didn't respond for a few moments, but when she attempted to pull her hand back he held on instead. And just as the lights dimmed and the noise in the theater rose as people frantically shuffled to their seats, (F/n) swore she heard him whisper something.

" _I believe you._ "

*Time Skip*

" _No!_ That's not true! I don't believe a _word_ you say!" (F/n) laughed loudly as her date continued to deny the truth to her story, laughing himself. She managed to calm down enough to take a few more licks of (i/c/f) before the treat dripped over her fingers.

Kyoya lightly squeezed her left hand, which was clasped in his right as they walked back to (F/n)'s apartment complex, " _How_ were you not arrested?"

She shrugged, "I'm good at running for my life. Besides, I still don't believe half of _your_ stories. You would've had to skip out of school for most of them! A beach trip on a _Tuesday?_ How could _you,_ Mister 'Proper', have been convinced to do _that?_ "

"My friends are insane." Kyoya chuckled and quickly polished off his own ice cream cone. Even though he was not a big fan of sweets, the ravenet felt the need to pat himself on the back. Tonight was going even better than he'd hoped for. Compared to their dinner last weekend, only being recognized and spoken to three times was like complete and total privacy. And a nice walk to and from the ice cream place near the apartments, holding hands on the way back… it felt perfect.

(F/n) giggled again as she finished her dessert, contently laying her head on her date's shoulder, wrapping her newly freed hand around his arm. Her apartment complex was growing closer, and she couldn't help but feel disappointed. This had been so nice…

Kyoya linked their fingers together, drawing yet another blush from the woman beside him as they made their way up the stairs.

Sooner than either of them wanted, they were standing outside (F/n)'s door. She unhappily reached for the keys in her purse one-handedly, not wanting to release Kyoya's hand just yet.

She scuffed her toe against the cement, averting her eyes from the man beside her, "Um… do you want to come inside for a bit? I'm sure you have more stories."

"I do… but I told Takashi I'd pick Tamaki up before Mitsukuni's bedtime. And if I go in with you, I'll never want to leave." (F/n)'s cheeks darkened, especially as Kyoya drew her hand up to kiss her knuckles.

She couldn't help the soft giggle, "Such a gentleman. Most dates don't usually end like _that,_ so I've heard."

"And what is it you've heard?"

The (N) peeked up at her date. The sun was just barely peeking over the horizon, the red and purple lights dancing along the rims of Kyoya's glasses as he stared back. He was still holding her hand.

"Ah… well… this is typically where… we…" She didn't finish, her breath stolen by Kyoya taking a step closer before slowly capturing her lips with his own. (F/n)'s eyes slid shut immediately, happily looping her arms around Kyoya's neck. She faintly registered his own hands holding her hips as the kiss continued on.

A few seconds later and they parted, light pink blushes dusting their cheeks as they caught their breath. (F/n)'s hands slid down until they rested on Kyoya's shoulders, eyelids fluttering as her brain rebooted. Kyoya was smiling as he observed her reaction. It was only a small smile, but it got (F/n) giggling again. She felt like a teenager again, experiencing her first kiss...

"(F/n)?"

"Mm?"

"I greatly enjoyed our second date, and I would love to take you on another one... as my girlfriend, if you wouldn't mind?"

Her giggling kicked up a notch, and she had to restrain herself from hiding her face in his shirt. _God!_ She was acting like she was fifteen! "I'd like that. Very much!" Kyoya's smile widened a little, happily returning the hug (F/n) gave him.

* * *

 **Like I said, whole lotta fluff! I hope you liked it!**

 **If you're enjoying the story, please favorite and follow! Either me or the story, I'm not picky! And I love reviews so much! They encourage me to write even when I have writer's block!**

 **See you next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Getting back into the swing of things because it's about damn time!**

 **Thank you to AusllyBeliever, Shadow Spears, yoitsyourstruly, queenglitch, and Toreh for your reviews! I'm sorry for making you wait so long, but I hope this makes up for it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but this storyline.**

* * *

 **(F/n) = First name**

 **(L/n) = Last name**

 **(h/c) = Hair color (brunette, ravenet, blond, redhead, etc.)**

 **(e/c) = Eye color**

 **(N) = Nationality (American, Spanish, Swedish, French, etc.)**

 **(N/o) = Nation of Origin (United States of America, Spain, Sweden, France, etc.)**

* * *

A Day Out!

"Children? We're getting ready to leave, now. Does everyone have a buddy?" A chorus of 'Yes, (L/n)-senpai!' and a flurry of clasped hands being raised in the air answered (F/n)'s question. She grinned and clapped her hands together, "Perfect! Let's go!"

With that, she began leading class A and B out the front doors of Ouran Academy. Behind her there was a sudden upswing of chatter as the kids began talking about what they wanted to do at the planetarium. At the back of the group, Natsuo Saeki, the teacher for class B, was explaining to a couple of his students what the plan for the day was, so they could plan accordingly.

Now, if her head was in the right space, (F/n) might've done the same with her own students. But as it was, she was still kinda on a cloud from her last date. She had been floating peacefully through the whole week, anything and everything giving her an elated feeling of joy. In the back of her head, her kiss with Kyoya replayed on loop until she swore the image was tattooed on her eyelids.

It had taken a lot of willpower that evening to not smother the man with more, and even harder to not enact a sequel whenever she saw Kyoya over the course of the week. Especially since she now officially referred to him as her boyfriend.

Something tugged at her pant leg. Doing her best not to stumble, she blinked out of her memories and looked down at Haruka and, by extension, Ai, who didn't look too happy about her partner tugged her along. (F/n) slowed her steps a little more so the two girls could easily walk beside her.

"Yes, Haruka-chan?"

The little girl shook her head, "Nothing, (L/n)-sensei, you just look really happy! Did something good happen?"

The woman smiled warmly, "Yes, actually. I had a really good weekend, and I'm still happy about it."

"Oh!" Both of the toddler's eyes widened in understanding, "Is that why you played hopscotch with us yesterday?"

"Oh, no! I would've played with you anyways even if my weekend was bad. It was so much fun!" The girls giggled with glee before dropped back to talk to Momo. (F/n) exchanged a nod with Natsuo-san before facing front again. Despite the utter joy that had filled her personal life since last Saturday, (F/n) was also glad that it hadn't obviously distracted her from her job. None of the kids had asked why she was acting so happy until just now, and that's exactly where she wanted to be. As a Kindergarten teacher, it was probably more than a good idea to keep her private life and work life as separated as possible.

It took ten minutes to get to the train station with the kid's little legs, and then another twenty-five minutes to ride it to the planetarium. Watching the forty pairs of eyes widen in delight as they took in the large building with banners and sculptures all over the outside sparked yet another smile from (F/n) as she lead them up the steps. Their tour guide was waiting for them just inside the door.

"Are you the Ouran Academy group?"

"We are indeed."

(F/n) didn't miss the way the man's eyes lingered on her (N) features before turning to Natsuo-san. She tried not to feel put off by it, but it was hard to get used to. She saw it all the time, whenever she met someone new. At the grocery store, when she moved in, her first week at Ouran... actually, it was far more common at Ouran, especially when she was introduced as a teacher. It was clear that even with her surname... she wasn't what they expected.

Swallowing down the bitter taste in her mouth, she managed a smile as the group was finally lead into the first room, which was more of a hallway that followed a very condensed timeline of the creation of the solar system. The tour guide was explaining the pictures to the kids in a hushed, excited tone which kept both classes hanging on to his every word.

Keeping herself out of the way of the pictures decorating the walls and ceiling, (F/n) eventually found herself joining Natsuo at the back of the group. Now that the kids had direction from someone else, there was nothing left to do but make sure no one wandered off.

" _What I wouldn't give to have my kids listen to my lessons like this._ " (F/n) giggled at the other teacher's statement. Their kids were staring at the tour guide like he was showing them the wonders of the universe… which _is_ technically what he was doing, now that she thought about it.

The (h/c) gave the man a sly look, " _It's probably a good thing we're covering the solar system for the next week, huh? I don't think they'll listen to anything else for a while._ "

Natsuo chuckles himself, " _I remember when my daughters had their own planetarium visit a few years back. All of their birthday presents the following months had to be space themed to be worth more than five seconds of attention._ "

(F/n) snickered as her eyes roamed the crowd of Kindergartners in front of them. Still forty heads. Good. The group was lead through a pair of doors which had the Earth painted expertly on them, leading them into a large, well-lit room. Above their heads hung a scaled down model of the solar system, a quarter of the sun covering up the entire far wall. The tour guide gestured around the room, where multiple simulations and interactive games awaited the kids to try out. (F/n) was only half-listening, having just spotted a particular blond head of hair in the crowd. Another big smile stretched across her face at the thought of Tamaki showering Kyoya with space facts when he was picked up that afternoon. Perhaps if she and Kyoya were still together come the blond's next birthday, she could come up with a nice space-themed gift?

Of course, the idea of spending Tamaki's birthday with him and his father like a typical family would spawned a whole new explosion of warm, gooey feelings in her chest.

Natsuo lightly elbowed the (h/c) as the kids were given free range of the room. She gave the other teacher a sheepish smile as the kids scattered, "Thanks. Sorry for… _spacing_ out."

He rolled his eyes at the pun, but then his expression turned a strange mixture of serious and amused, "It's not a problem, all the doors are locked until we move on. But, if it's not too bold for me to say, is it safe to assume you were thinking of Ootori-san just now?"

A block of ice suddenly encased (F/n)'s chest. The look on her face must've been answer enough, because the man cautiously put his hands up in between them. "Hold on, before you panic because I know, I'm not the only one. A few of the other teachers have noticed you and Ootori-san walking out of the school together with Tamaki. And a few of the recess monitors spoke to Tamaki-kun a week ago and… well, it was easy to put it together. But you have the support of everyone who knows, that much is certain. Even Yoshiya-san says it's fine!"

(F/n)'s mouth flapped a little. She couldn't think of what to say. Should she thank him? Apologize? Panic? Cry? _Oh my gosh... even the_ Dean _knows!_ She was grateful that Natsuo was still keeping an eye on the kids, because it took an embarrassing long while before she could think straight again.

"I… okay. So it's not a bit secret… but…" Her (e/c) eyes zipped around the room, double checking that all the doors in the room were shut tight, trying to make up for her recent lack of concentration, "Does… Ebina-san know?"

The man's eyes darkened a bit, "Not that I'm aware of." (F/n) nodded, knowing full well that they'd both have to drop the subject now, before it got out of hand. If one of their students overheard them talking smack about another teacher… oh, boy, she did _not_ want to think about that.

It was no secret to the staff at Ouran Academy that Ebina Kazuo, the kindergarten teacher for Class D, thought that (F/n) had stolen his job. Apparently he'd had his eye on the position of teaching Class A ever since he first started there, and when the 'novice' was hired instead... he wasn't exactly subtle about his displeasure, to be quite frank. (F/n) had overheard him whispering unflattering things about her to the other teachers, mostly involving the differing cultures of Japan and (N/o). She tried not to think about what he'd be saying today in the teacher's lounge when she didn't show up for lunch.

As much as she would love to believe Natsuo when he said the other teachers already knew and supported her relationship with Kyoya, there was still an unsettling twisting feeling in her stomach when she considered Ebina finding out. Who knew what he'd do with that information...

"Alright! Could everyone gather over here, please?"

(F/n) and Natsuo exchanged brief smiles of understanding before joining the kids at one end of the room, gathering around the exhibit talking about the size of the different planets compared to Earth.

As they went through the many exhibits featured in the room, (F/n) found herself slowly pushing the thought of Ebina to the back of her mind, becoming just as immersed and entertained with the science as her students. Space had always fascinated her… if not being somewhat scary.

Before they knew it, the group had covered the whole room and the tour guide was clapping his hands together for attention, "Alright, everyone. Next stop is the video experience. Follow me please!"

(F/n) and Natsuo quickly began ushering the kids out of the room. A good number complained, but eventually they managed to get everyone through the doors. On the other side of the room, the other pair of double doors reopened to let in the other visitors. (F/n) noted a few disgruntled faces turned their way as the remaining little kids hurried to catch up with the rest of the group.

She also spotted an oddly familiar head of dark brown hair, but when she couldn't place it, hurried out of the room after the kids.

)(

"Hey! Long time no see!"

(F/n) actually jumped as a heavy hand fell on her shoulder, quickly spinning around to face the speaker. She had only _just_ left the auditorium to wait for the kids to exit after her once the movie finished, so what were the odds of someone she knew spotting her so quickly?

Her eyes widened in shock when she realized who she was looking at. No wonder the dark brown hair she'd seen earlier had looked familiar... it was the same guy from the grocery store a few weeks ago. He was grinning at her, clearly not put off by her expression or lack of response, "I haven't seen you around the store in a while. How've you been?"

(F/n) felt like her throat was closing up. It was true that she had yet to go back to the store at the same time as she did during her _first_ run in with the creepy guy. And she had only felt completely comfortable shopping when she'd tagged along with Ranka and Haruhi last Tuesday. So why was this guy acting so… familiar with her? They'd only met once, didn't know each other's name, and after what he _said_? He wasn't exactly high on her 'people-I-want-to-see-again' list.

"Um…"

"What?" He was still grinning at her, moving a little closer, "Cat got your tongue?"

"I…"

The doors beside them opened and Tamaki wandered out, his hand clasped tightly with Satoshi's. They looked up at their teacher with wide eyes, flicking their attention between her and the strange man who was now smiling at them.

"Tamaki-kun? Satoshi-kun? What is it?"

"Satoshi has to use the bathroom." The quieter boy nodded his head, tucking himself closer to the blond's side as they continued staring at the man.

"That's alright. Did you tell Natsuo-san where you were going?" Two head nods. "Good. The bathroom's right over there, boys." Another couple of head nods before they hurried off.

As soon as the bathroom door was shut, the guy was pushing himself back into (F/n)'s personal space, "Cute kids. They yours?"

She hesitated, trying to move away, only for the man to follow, "Um… no."

"Adopted?"

"I already said they're not mine."

"Foster kids?"

"Again, no."

"Juvie?"

"No! I'm their teacher."

"Really? I never would've imagined."

"Well, we don't know each other and you were the one to cut off our last conversation, so of course not."

"Do you not have kids yourself?"

"Please move away. And no, I don't…"

The man smirked as if he had just won something and leaned closer still, "Is that so? Guess that boyfriend of yours isn't too concerned with keeping you." (F/n) felt like she'd just swallowed her tongue. "If I had a girl like you on my arm, I'd try to make you as depended of me as possible, so you wouldn't want to leave."

Her eyes were wide with fear when the bathroom door opened up again, Tamaki and Satoshi hesitantly coming back out. The shorter boy was now almost completely hidden behind the blond, but Tamaki looked determined. As they came back out, the guy backed away a little, at least enough for (F/n) to breathe. He kept his smile on for the boys, even as they suddenly stepped in between him and (F/n).

"You leave (L/n)-sensei, alone!"

"Y-yeah… you're scary."

The (h/c)'s heart melted a little more for the boys, but when the guy looked up at her as if silently saying, _Aren't they adorable thinking that's going to stop me?,_ she felt another seed of panic take root.

Quickly placing her hands on the back of their heads, she began steering them back to the movie room, "Come on, you two. Let's get back."

"I'll wait for you out here, then." The barest graze of something against her butt had (F/n) squeaking and spinning around, keeping the man in her sights as she hurried herself and the kids back through the doors. The last thing she saw was his creepy-ass smile and a wink before the doors closed.

The panic in her chest only grew larger when the lights inside suddenly turned back on, the rest of the kids chattering immediately about the movie they had just finished. She didn't want to go back out there so soon, and definitely not with the large number of kids around her. She didn't need them exposed to someone like… _that._

"Natsuo-sensei! Natsuo-sensei! (L/n)-sensei needs help!" Tamaki's loud voice rang clear above the noise, causing more than a few heads to turn in their direction. (F/n) attempted to recollect herself, but it was no use. Before she knew it, half of her class was running towards her, telling her not to cry and that everything was going to be alright. Of course, that only served to make the woman more emotional. These kids were just too _sweet..._ she really didn't want to cry in front of them. How was anyone supposed to take her seriously if they told their parents that night their teacher had cried on the field trip?

It took Natsuo-san only a few seconds to reach her from the other side of the room, quickly navigating the wide pool of children surrounding her, "What happened?"

"There was a scary man talking to her outside!" Tamaki stomped his foot, "He was being mean and scaring (F/n)-sensei! Make him go away!"

"I…" (F/n) forced herself to meet the other teacher's eyes, "He was making very suggestive comments and said he'd be waiting for me outside the auditorium, and…" she trailed off, not wanting the kids to know the man had inappropriately touched her and basically said he wanted to own her and use her as a child-making machine. She felt like she was going to be sick.

Natsuo-san's jaw clenched and he turned to the tour guide, who understandably looked nervous in the other man's stare, "Do something. Call security and get that man off of the premise."

"Yes, Natsuo-san. Um… would you like me to put on another movie for the children while you wait?"

"That would be very kind, thank you."

As the guide quickly hurried back to his controls and the kids began crawling back into their seats, the older man gently touched (F/n)'s shoulder, making sure she could see the hand and back away if need be. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I will be. It's not the first time I've seen him, though. I just didn't want him to be around the kids. If he's following _me_ around…"

"Get a restraining order."

The lights in the auditorium dimmed once more, but (F/n) continued to stare at the other teacher, "What?"

"You heard me. Get a restraining order against him."

"I don't even know his name."

"Then if you ever see him again, get his name, then get a restraining order. But please be careful until you get one. Stalkers aren't a laughing matter, (L/n)-san. _Promise me._ "

"I… yes, I'll get one if he shows up again."

"Good. Do you want me to alert the school board about him?"

"No. He should know better than to show up at the school looking for me."

The man hesitated, then nodded before turning towards the tour guide who had come back with his boss, whom he'd radioed in. Despite everything, (F/n) found herself giving her co-worker a small smile. They might not talk much, but clearly Natsuo was a good guy. And if he felt she needed a restraining order against the guy and he'd never met him before… then maybe she should consider it. Whether or not it would hold up in court was another matter.

Still, it meant a lot to her that he cared.

*Time Skip*

Kyoya all but collapsed against the elevator wall the moment the doors closed. Letting out a deep sigh, he shut his eyes for a brief second before straightening up. He had been running around the building all day today, and his lack of daily physical exercise was showing. Perhaps he should take a closer look at the gym he'd spotted downtown?

With a pleasant _ding_ , the doors slid open, and Kyoya couldn't remember a time he'd been so grateful to see his own office floor. Trudging out of the elevator, he made his way to the secretary's desk. The woman looked oddly cheerful as she typed away at her computer, her brown eyes briefly straying away from the screen as he approached.

"Nishi-san, are there any more… catastrophes I must attend to today?" Kyoya had no idea what was going on, but he was more than a little concerned that the building was falling apart beneath his feet. He wasn't sure if he should be thankful or concerned that on the very day he wasn't scheduled to have any meetings or phone calls, nearly every department in the building had experienced some sort of a malfunction. He'd already paid the marketing department three different visits for three different problems in the past three hours! He was losing his mind! Why couldn't any of them just... call I.T.?

With a smile, the woman returned to her computer and pulled up another spreadsheet. Kyoya was already thinking of something he could give the woman to repay her for today. If it weren't for Nishi-san and her scheduling, there was no way he would've made it to all the different departments as the problems continued popping up. Perhaps a gift card? Or a small floral arrangement that conveyed his gratitude?

The brunette hummed before turning back to the man with a smile, "It looks like you're all done for the day. I'm sorry for sending you all over the place without much of a break, but now you actually have a completely clear schedule. You can even pick your son up from school on time!"

"I can?" Kyoya blinked at the wall clock hanging in front of him a few times before he managed a pleased, if yet somewhat fatigued smile, "Well… I'm sure Tamaki will appreciate the surprise. Thank you, Nishi-san, but may I ask that tomorrow I'm given some breathing room between my... erm... appointments?"

The woman gave a high-pitched laughed, "I don't control the building, Ootori-san, but I'll try my best! Now, shoo! Go get your son. I'm sure he'll be so excited to see you!"

Kyoya did as she asked, walking into his office with a hint of a spring in his step. The secretary smiled after her employer, even as he shut the office door behind him. Through the glass walls that separated the two now, she watched out of the corner of her eye as the man quickly disappeared into a side room where he kept his personal items during the day.

Suddenly, the phone beside her began to ring.

With a smirk, she plucked it off the receiver, "You've reached the office of Ootori Kyoya, CEO of the Ootori Group. This is Nishi Hirata speaking."

" _Hello, Nishi-san. My name is Hajime Kayumi and I represent the Hajime Electrical Corporation. May I speak with Ootori-san concerning the electrical layout of his latest project in Karuizawa?_ "

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Hajime-san, but Ootori-san is not in today. Could I pencil you in for a phone or video call tomorrow afternoon? He'll be free after three o'clock."

" _Hm… very well. I'll call at 3:30 tomorrow. Please tell him it is of utmost importance._ "

"Can do. Thank you for your patience, Hajime-san. I'll tell him straight-away."

" _Thank you._ "

The two exchanged pleasantries and Hirata managed to set the phone back down just as Kyoya came back out into his office, car keys in hand. She let her eyes flick to them and back at his face when he re-entered her workspace, "My, that was quick. Excited?" The man gave her a sly smirk before bidding her a good evening and disappearing back into the elevator.

She waited until the doors closed before pulling up Kyoya's schedule for tomorrow. Plugging in his seventh phone meeting of the day, she observed her work. One day of having Kyoya not in the office would be totally worth it when he didn't leave her sight tomorrow.

Hirata sighed dreamily and stared at the office doors in front of her, her eyes tracing the golden plaque with Kyoya's name written on it with practiced ease.

*Short time skip*

"I see the school!" (F/n) smiled brightly as her's and Natsuo's classes took up the cheer, appearing to be oddly thrilled from spotting the pink buildings looming on the horizon. With the way the group suddenly sped up, she was almost convinced that they hadn't _actually_ enjoyed every second they spent at the planetarium. But she knew better. Their little legs were just tired from all the walking. Not that she could blame them. Still, even with sore legs and the… incident... it had been a rather wonderful day if she did say so herself.

Humming as the afternoon sun warmed her back, she performed yet another head-count of the students in front of her. _Aaaand… 20 pairs! 19 of mine and 21 of his. Perfect._

The closer the group got to the gates, the more limos they could spot waiting at the front. Some of the kids waved at their butlers and maids who were there to pick them up, but, to (F/n)'s pride, they didn't run off or let go of their partner's hands until both she and Natsuo gave them permission.

All at once, more than half of the kids ran over to their family's limos, already happily chattering away about their field trip. They hadn't brought their school bags or bento boxes that day, so they were free to leave immediately. (F/n) couldn't help but grin when she spotted the kids calling out their goodbyes not only to their own classmates and teacher, but to everyone else they had spent the day with. She gladly waved back to Natsuo's students as well as her own.

By the time most of the limos had left the parking lot and the rest of the student body who had stayed behind had also been picked up, only ten students remained in the two teacher's care. Natsuo somehow managed to corral his four remaining students and usher them onto the grass to wait for their parents outside in the sunlight, giving (F/n) a nod and parting smile. She considered following in his example and letting her kids play in the grass when Ai tugged on her pant leg.

"(L/n)-sensei? Can we still play blocks and color inside until our parents come? Or do we have to stay out here?" Instantly the other five students agreed with the girl's statement, begging (F/n) to let them go inside. Knowing when she was outvoted, the (h/c) gave a quick wave to the other teacher and began leading the six inside.

Only to have someone tap at her shoulder.

"Running away from me? I know you enjoy time with my son, but I didn't expect this of you, (L/n)-san." Shocked, (F/n) spun around to find Kyoya standing behind her, looking more than a little smug at surprising her.

"Papa!" Tamaki shrieked and did his best to tackle his father to the ground via his kneecaps, "You're here! You're _early!_ "

"I am." Kyoya gladly reached down and lifted his son into his arms with a soft grunt, returning the hug before smiling at (F/n). The remaining children around her were staring at the man in quiet shock. So… this was the guy dating their teacher? Tama-kun's father? He looked much nicer than their parents said he was…

(F/n) found a huge smile stretching across her face against her will, "How'd you get here so early? I thought you didn't get even get out of work until 3:30?" She checked her wristwatch, suddenly worried that it might be broken.

"I don't, but my new secretary managed to adjust my schedule in such a way that I could leave early, if only just this once." The man smiled and risked a quick hand squeeze with his girlfriend. (F/n) was then left attempting to pretend like the touch wasn't sending arcs of lightning dancing along her spine.

Hoping her cheeks weren't bright red, (F/n) quickly retracted her hand, "So… um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Kyoya raised his eyebrows before hefting Tamaki further up his hip, "Actually, I was wondering if it would be alright for Tamaki and I to remain here until you left? There are a few things I'd like to speak to you about."

"Well, I-"

"Oh, please, (L/n)-sensei! Can we? I still wanna color with Ai!"

The (h/c) couldn't help the giggle she let out, "Well, if you both wish to stick around for a little while longer, then I suppose it's fine." Tamaki was cheering before she even finished her thought, twisting around in his father's grip until he was set down with the others. With loud laughter he quickly lead his classmates back to the school.

With an affectionate eye roll and a soft smirk, Kyoya gestured for (F/n) to walk with him. And really… how could she refuse?

)(

As the two walked up towards the school, keeping as close of an eye on the kindergartners as they could, they completely missed how someone was keeping watch on them as well. A pair of glaring eyes from one of the many windows in the school. An angry tick formed on the man's brow as he observed the... _couple._

* * *

 **Geez… finishing this on Halloween night while Addam's Family plays in the background. Good times.** **I hope that everyone who celebrated it had a happy Halloween! And for those who don't, I hope you had a good October anyways!**

 **If you liked this chapter, please favorite, follow, and leave a review! Reviews encourage me to keep writing! Just a little reminder!**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **Author's note: In Japan, restraining orders aren't very powerful. They're often referred to as a dead end. But I didn't want to delve super far into this character. I might include him a few more times for plot points, but he wasn't meant to be super important. Just a PSA**


	10. Chapter 10

**More dates, more kissin', more Tamaki, more Kyoya being a Good Dad, and Hikaru being... Hikaru. Sounds like a good fic-mas update to me!**

 **Thank you to Metallic Scratch, Auslly Believer, Shadow Spears, ktmyldy28, and two guests for your reviews! They mean a lot to me!**

* * *

 **(F/n) = First name**

 **(L/n) = Last name**

 **(h/c) = Hair color**

 **(e/c) = Eye color**

 **(n/m) = New movie**

* * *

Movie Night

"Pick up pick up pick up pick up- _Pick up your stupid phone, Hikaru!_ " Kyoya sighed as he listened to his friend's voicemail message… _again._ "Hikaru, please call back as soon as you can. (F/n)'s going to be here in a few minutes and you promised you'd pick Tamaki up! At least text me what time you're going to get here!"

Ending the call, the ravenet leaned heavily on the countertop behind him. Of all the days for Hikaru to not answer his phone…

"Papa? When's Uncle Hikaru coming?"

Kyoya looked up, internally wincing at Tamaki's big sad eyes. The small blond had his favorite red and blue backpack in hand, no doubt full of coloring books and games for him and Kaoru to play with. Forcing a smile, he crouched down to be at eye level with his son, "I'm not sure, Tama-chan. He's running late. I guess that means you might be seeing (L/n)-sensei today."

The boy brightened up immediately, "Really? Do you think she'll color with me?"

"Maybe, if you ask nicely. Let's go wait in the living room."

"Yay!"

Kyoya's smile died when his son ran off, rubbing his hand against his cheek. If Hikaru didn't show up or call soon, both of them would be in a lot of trouble. Kyoya had asked his friend to host a playdate at his house this evening so he and (F/n) could go out to the movies. Since the Ootori household was actually only a short train ride from the theater, (F/n) had insisted on meeting up at Kyoya's house this time instead of being picked up.

But now Hikaru was MIA and Tamaki couldn't exactly come along on the date and watch (n/m) with them. Kyoya nervously eyed the front door as he joined his son in waiting. He should've dropped Tamaki off himself… what was (F/n) going to-

 _Ding dong!_

"I'll get it!"

Kyoya watched with mounting anxiety as the blond boy toddled over to the front door and grabbed at the handle. With a great deal of strength, Tamaki pulled the door open and smiled at the adult on the other side.

"(L/n)-sensei!"

"Tamaki!" The (h/c) quickly bent down to answer to the boy's hug, "How are you?"

"Goood~ Uncle Hikaru's late, wanna color?" Kyoya quickly found himself frozen in (F/n)'s (e/c)-eye stare. He thanked his lucky stars that his girlfriend didn't look mad or unhappy in any way. Instead she smiled down at his son and agreed to color, asking if he wouldn't mind setting up. The two adults watched Tamaki quickly drag his bag over to the dining room table before closing the distance between them.

"(F/n), I'm sorry-"

She held up a finger in front of his lips, her own curling into a smile when he quieted down, "Let me say 'hello' first before you explain." Kyoya only managed a nod before accepting a quick kiss. From the dining table his son let out a teasing ' _ewwwww_ ' before returning to his project.

The (h/c) grinned when they parted, her cheeks flushed a little, "So, now that's out of the way, what happened?"

"I suppose you could say my friend bailed on me." Kyoya waved his cell phone around for emphasis, "I haven't been able to reach him at all."

(F/n) nodded slowly, "Alright, then, what's the plan? Do you want to reschedule? I mean, I'd be completely fine doing something with both of you- in a non-date way if that's too weird- but I can go, too. I know that Tamaki obviously comes before a silly date-"

"No! No, no, you don't have to leave." Kyoya quickly took her hand, though his heart was melting a little at the knowledge that his girlfriend understood where his priorities lay, "If you wouldn't mind hanging out with the both of us… it might be a good idea for Tamaki to get used to having you around."

"O-oh." (F/n)'s cheeks had flushed once again, but she was still smiling as she returned the grip, "I… I'd like that."

"(L/n)-sensei! I'm all set!"

The (h/c) winked up at her boyfriend before walking over to the table, "I see that! What book did you pick for me?"

"This one!"

Kyoya stared after her, a small smile drifting over his face as he watched his son and girlfriend interact like there was nothing easier in the world. It was a scene he was hoping to have recreated more often in the future.

Taking in a breath to clear his thoughts, the man made his own way over to the table, casually leaning an arm on the back of Tamaki's chair. His son was carefully filling in a picture of a Disney princess, only purposefully going outside the lines to add a pretty crown onto her head. (F/n) was filling in a smiling flower, her hand clearly used to holding a crayon.

"Excuse me. I hate to interrupt you budding artists, but we do need to figure out what to do tonight. Tamaki?" The blond looked up, pausing in his selection of a new color, "(L/n)-san and I were thinking about going out for a movie, and maybe some dinner afterwards. Would you like to come with us?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Kyoya saw (F/n) smiling at him. He fought the need to smile back. This was the most simple of solutions, really. They'd go watch a silly movie that Tamaki would enjoy, then eat out at a nice restaurant. Tamaki knew how to behave himself, anyways-

"No."

Kyoya's smile vanished, staring down at his son who was back to coloring, "N...no?"

"No."

"Eh…" He made quick eye contact with (F/n) before crouching down a little, "I thought there was a new movie you were excited to see?"

"I've seen it already."

"Well, wouldn't you like to go again?"

"No." Tamaki pouted at his father, making it clear he wasn't enjoying the conversation, before returning to his crayons.

Kyoya looked up at his girlfriend, unsure of what to do. Normally when Tamaki was acting stubborn he could either spend hours trying to convince him otherwise, take him anyways if it was unavoidable and endure the screaming, or readjust the plan to something more Tamaki's speed. Or set him down for a much needed nap and endure the screaming again until he fell asleep. There were a number of those scenarios he did _not_ want to go down right now.

(F/n) spun her crayon around as she hummed, "Tamaki? Do you not want to leave the house?"

The blond pouted up at her, too, though not as obvious as when he did it to his Papa, "We hav'ta wait here for Uncle Hikaru to come get me. He can't come get me if I'm not here." And he looked down at his picture again.

Kyoya softly bit at the inside of his cheek. _Oh dear._

(F/n) hummed again, "Well… your father and I really wanted to watch a movie, and I'm very hungry. Would it be alright if we did that here instead of going out?"

"Sure! Can we get pizza! I like pizza! (L/n)-sensei, do you know what pizza is? Haruka-chan didn't know what it was!" Tamaki instantly perked up, pushing himself up onto his knees on his chair. Kyoya mentally sighed in relief.

"I'm sure your father wouldn't mind ordering pizza. How about we finish our drawings and then go pick a movie, sound good?"

"Yeah! Hurry up, (L/n)-sensei!"

Kyoya let out an actual sigh as he stood up, eyeing his son's drawing as his more frantic coloring began falling outside the lines. (F/n) gave him another smile before going back to her own drawing.

 _God, she's amazing,_ was his last thought on the matter before walking into the kitchen to order that pizza Tamaki wanted.

)(

The three of them were almost done with the movie when Kyoya's phone went off.

He, Tamaki, and (F/n) had settled onto the couch over an hour ago, only taking a short break to eat the delivered pizza at the table. (F/n) had suggested they eat in the living room, but Kyoya convinced her to shelve that idea for another year. Tamaki had a tendency to eat hot food too fast and drop it when the heat became too much for his fingers. And Kyoya happened to really like his couch.

Once dinner had been consumed and the laughter tapered off, they returned to finish Beauty and the Beast. Tamaki, who had watched the movie so many times he'd already worn out the first disc, would hop out of Kyoya's lap at regular intervals throughout the show and recite Lumieree's lines almost word for word. The two adults would eagerly praise the boy as he returned to Kyoya's lap, none to shy about tugging (F/n) down by her shirt until she was leaning against Kyoya's side so she would feel protected during "the scary parts".

" _Ever the gentleman,_ " she had whispered.

Kyoya had been about to agree when his phone went off. Quickly slipping out from underneath his son and girlfriend, he walked into the kitchen before answering, "Hello?"

"Kyoya! I'm so so so so so sorry!"

"Hikaru-"

"I swear, I didn't mean to forget! I set two alarms and everything!"

"Hik-"

"I forgot to take my phone off of vibrate after the dinner party last night!"

"Hikaru, you don't sound so good." And he really didn't. Kyoya listened with concern to his friend's pants and wheezes along with various background noises. If he wasn't mistaken, he could also hear Kaoru's faint voice stating that his Daddy looked sad.

"No, no! I'm fine! I'm just- _god_ , I'm so sorry! I didn't realize until Akane mentioned it! And then I listened to your voicemail and then Kaoru insisted on coming with me so I had to get him ready and then I had to make sure Akane had all the emergency numbers in case the baby comes early and I'm on my way to pick Tamaki up and-"

"Hikaru! I've been trying to tell you, there's no need for you to pick Tama-chan up anymore."

There's finally silence from the other end.

Then-

"Are you _shitting_ me?" Kyoya's eyebrows shot up. "Are you _goddamn_ serious? I've been fucking running around like the devil's on my back and I almost got pulled over and now you have the nerve to tell me I don't have to _fucking come over?_ "

"Daddy, what does sh-"

"Don't say those words, Kao-chan! Those are for when Daddy's friends aren't very _nice_ or _understanding_ only. Uncle Kyoya's been a real…" the redhead stumbles a bit, searching for a word his son could repeat in front of Akana and still let Hikaru live to tell the tale, "Meanie. You'll learn more about those words when you're older."

"Oh. Okay!"

Kyoya let's Hikaru take a few deep breaths before speaking up again, "So I take it you're upset?"

"No~ What makes you say that?" Hikaru let out another breath, though it sounded faintly like a laugh, "Honestly, I'm more grateful that Akane wasn't in the car _with_ me when I said that. Would it count as suicide if someone killed the driver of the car they were in as well?"

"I only own the hospital. I'm not a doctor."

"Right, right. So, before I drive to your place and beat you up, how come you suddenly don't need a babysitter? Did your girl bail?"

Kyoya rolled his eyes, leaning to his right in order to see out into the living room, where Tamaki was performing once again, "Quite the opposite, actually. We're having a night in, the three of us. We had pizza and now we're finishing up Beauty and the Beast."

"Is that so…"

"It is. I would appreciate it if you didn't come over and try to beat me up, because I don't feel very violent at the moment. I believe the more proper terms are 'soft and squishy', as you've so described them to me before."

"Hmmmm… no, I suppose I can't beat you up. Very well. See you in a bit."

"Wait, Hikaru?"

Dial tone.

Kyoya stared down at his cell phone. For a moment he entertained the idea of calling his friend back, but knew from previous experience Hikaru would just ignore his phone calls, this time on purpose. So instead, he pocketed the device once more and walked back into the living room. Since he'd last looked, Tamaki had crawled into (F/n)'s lap and was now watching the town mob march for the castle. Behind him (F/n) was carefully squeezing the boy's hand reassuringly, softly humming along to the song.

Noticing movement, the two looked up at Kyoya as he rejoined them.

"Who was that, Papa?"

"Your Uncle Hikaru. Apparently he's on his way."

"He is?" Tamaki didn't sound very excited anymore, "Does he have to? I'm having fun…"

Kyoya smiled softly, reaching out to brush the blond bangs out of his son's eyes, "I told him you were, but I think he wants to meet (L/n)-san. He's bringing Kaoru, so perhaps you'll change your mind about that playdate again once he gets here."

The little boy's eyes lit up at the sound of his friend's name, "Oh! Okay! I'll go check my bag again!" And off he went. (F/n) giggled and leaned back against the couch, letting out a soft hum when Kyoya's fingers brushed at her shoulder.

"Is it alright that my friend is coming to meet you? He has a son that's one year younger that Tama-chan, and it's likely that you'll be teaching Kaoru come next year. If any of that is concerning, I might be able to convince him to let it go for now."

The (h/c)'s smile grew a little, "You're so sweet… but no, it should be just fine. I wouldn't mind meeting one of your friends. Or future students of mine."

"I got my stuff! Can we finish the movie first?"

"We certainly can try." Kyoya hoisted his son back up onto the couch, throwing an arm over (F/n)'s shoulder as soon as Tamaki was comfortable. He felt almost oddly selfish doing so, nonverbally calling the two his own. But neither did he care to share them.

To Tamaki's delight, the doorbell rang as soon as the credits began rolling. The blond was on his feet and at the door before Kyoya and (F/n) had even disentangled.

"Uncle Hikaru!"

"Hey, squirt!" Tamaki shrieked as he was effortlessly hoisted into the air by his uncle, who casually threw the blond over his shoulder before striding into the house, "So! I hear a brave fair maiden has broken the spell of dateless men! Where is she, so I may wish her luck?"

"Watch it, carrot top."

(F/n) threw her head back and laughed, drawing Hikaru's eyes almost immediately. His eyebrows shot up before he turned back to his friend.

'Wow,' he mouthed.

'Shut up,' Kyoya responded.

(F/n) stood up and walked up to the new arrival, "(L/n) (F/n). And you must be-"

"Hitachiin Hikaru." The redhead quickly put Tamaki back down on his own two feet before shaking the girl's hand, a big smile on his face. "Well, I almost feel cheated. Kyoya didn't go into detail when it came to your looks."

"Hey, you're already married."

"Just because I ordered my favorite thing from the menu doesn't mean I can't think someone else's meal doesn't look good. I'm perfectly happy with my choice and wouldn't change it." Hikaru winked at his friend, "And I have a feeling he just found his own favorite."

(F/n) smirked, "As much as I dislike being compared to a meal, I'll take that as a compliment because I trust Kyoya's judgement in friends."

"Oh, sorry." The redhead had the nature to look sheepish, "That's not what I meant by that at all. It's just a silly thing my wife and I joked about ever since we got together. I… guess it can be taken in other ways, too."

"It's alright. Like I said, I figured you didn't mean it in that way." The (h/c) glanced around the other man, spotting a little boy with a similar hair color peeking out from around the doorframe. When their eyes met, he jumped a little and ducked further out of view.

Noticing her line of sight, the boy's father walked over and crouched down, "Kaoru? Do you want to meet (L/n)-san? She's very nice, like Tama-chan said."

The golden color eye peeked out at the woman again before it's owner nodded, grabbing onto Hikaru's pant leg as they made their way into the house. (F/n) spotted a number of similar features between the father and son. It had always fascinated her to a small extent how you could get a decent idea of which parent the child was going to grow up looking like.

Crouching down herself, the (h/c) stretched out a hand for the boy to shake, "It's nice to meet you, Kaoru. Tamaki has told me wonderful things about you. I look forward to teaching you next year."

Kaoru peeked out a little further from behind his father's leg, a shy smile worming its way onto his face as he slowly shook her hand, "Hi."

Above the exchange, Hikaru gave his friend another incredulous look. Not bothering to mouth, he simply pulled his phone out and shot a quick text.

Kyoya's phone pinged.

'Lucky bastard'

The ravenet nodded along. That he was.

Shaking his head, Hikaru smiled and clapped his hands together, "Well, I think we'll head out now and let you two enjoy a couple hours to yourselves. Tamaki? Are you all packed?" Receiving an enthusiastic 'yes', he spun around and pointed at the still opened door, "Then, _chaaaarge!_ "

The two boys giggled with glee, racing out the door. Hikaru immediately relaxed his stance and turned back around. All joking manner was cast aside as he took both of (F/n)'s hands in his own, eyes full of sincerity.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet my son. He's been anxious about going to school ever since Tamaki went. That was the best way for him to meet his future teacher. I look forward to my son being in your class, (L/n)-san." He dropped her hands and gave his friend a wink over her shoulder, "Have a good evening."

"And you as well, Hitachiin-san."

The man shot finger guns their way, "Date my friend for more than three months and you can start calling me Hikaru."

The couple couldn't help but laugh as he shut the door behind him, leaving them alone together for the first time all day. (F/n) spun around, still giggling slightly, "So, do you want to go out to the movie, or since we're already having a night in just find something here to watch?"

"Why not just stay in?" Kyoya took a few steps forward, placing his hands on her waist, "We can go out to the movie another day, or even rent it. I'm starting to enjoy these 'night-in' dates."

(F/n) wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's chest, smiling up at him still, "Well that's good. I like them, too." She pressed a quick peck to his lips before attempting to pull away.

Key word: Attempting.

Her face flushed a deep red color at the shrinking distance between her and the man in front of her. Kyoya's eyes had darkened ever so slightly, mouth curled in a teasing smirk.

"May I?"

"Please."

(F/n) felt her toes curl involuntarily as Kyoya reconnected their lips. She could try to deny that she'd been thinking about doing exactly this the moment Kyoya asked her on a date when he picked Tamaki up early last week, but where was the fun in that? She liked kissing her boyfriend just as much as the next person. The strong, yet soft press of his mouth. The perfect balance of want and yielding for her not to feel too overwhelmed in either direction. The mild taste of a breath mint trying to cover up what they'd had for dinner. (F/n) had to roll her eyes at that one.

Then he pulled back, but (F/n) relocated her arms to around his neck and pressed in again. She didn't want to stop kissing Kyoya. Not this time. There was no one around to stare or judge, so who cared?

Apparently, neither of them. As soon as (F/n) kissed him for a second time, Kyoya responded full force, his hands pulling their bodies flush together. A soft sound escaped from the (h/c)'s lips, muffled almost entirely by Kyoya's.

(F/n) jumped a little at the feeling of Kyoya's tongue trailing along her lower lip. Hands now clutching at his shirt front, she took a few slow steps backwards as her lips parted ever so slightly. No doubt sensing her caution, Kyoya took it slow, one hand coming up to cup the back of her head as he slipped his tongue in.

It felt a little weird, but in a good way, she supposed, taking another step back. Hesitantly, she let her own tongue poke at his, a giggle randomly squirming its way free after doing so. Kyoya, once again, pulled back only for his girlfriend to close the distance again. And again. And again.

She giggled a little more as she pressed teasing kisses to her boyfriend's lips and down his jawline, anywhere she could reach, and the laughter growing louder whenever he chased after her lips or responded in kind. By the time she fell backwards onto the couch she was a giggling mess. Kyoya crawled after her, eyes dark as he started down at her, the question in his eyes as clear as day.

Forcing her amusement away, the (h/c) gently caressed her boyfriend's cheek, " _Not today, Kyo-kun. We'll talk about it and other boundaries soon, but for now you can keep on kissing me._ "

She felt her heart soar when Kyoya smiled back, shifting her body further onto the couch so she wasn't half hanging off of it, " _Understandable. And as it so happens, I would very much like to keep kissing you._ "

Looping her arms around his neck once again, (F/n) tugged the ravenet a little closer, " _Then get to it._ "

* * *

 **Okay. Not too shabby… I always feel like it's dialogue heavy but at the same time I feel like I add to many details. Does any other writer feel this way?**

 **Yeah, the smut and what not won't be for a while. I've never written it before, so I'm trying to give myself some time to figure out what the heck I want to do with the scenes first.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, please favorite and follow and leave a review to let me know! I always appreciate hearing from you!**

 **See you next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, I've recently received some concerns and complaints regarding this story and I'd like to clear the air: I have this story posted on three (3) different sites. DeviantArt (WeSpinNotTwirl), (hostclubmanager17), and Wattpad (hostclubmanager17). I am both WeSpinNotTwirl** _ **and**_ **hostclubmanager17. I appreciate everyone who has been looking out for me, but my work hasn't been stolen. Please don't report me.**

 **Thank you to AusllyBeliever, Shadow Spears, ktmyldy28, and Fonix Girl for your reviews on my last chapter! I know you've waited a long time for this chapter so I'm gonna wrap it up and get right to it!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own a damn thing.**

* * *

 **(F/n) = First name**

 **(L/n) = Last name**

 **(e/c) = Eye color**

 **(h/c) = Hair color**

 **(f/c) = Favorite color**

 **(N) = Nationality**

* * *

Tattletale

The second hand of the clock over the doorway ticked its way around the clock face, accompanied by the rustling of paper and pencils. (F/n) smiled proudly at her students as they worked on their last assignment of the day. It was only a few addition problems, an easy thing to round out the semester.

Not to her surprise, Tamaki was one of the first students done, smiling back at his Sensei as he put his pencil down. Fairly quickly after that the rest of the students began to finish. Even Haruka, who used to struggle with math of any kind, completed her assignment with a big smile.

When the final pencil was set on its desk, (F/n) stood up, "Is everyone done? Good. Here are the answers."

She rattled off ten different numbers, none over the number twenty, and kept a careful eye on her student's expressions. According to the multiple cheers and giggling, a majority got their answers completely correct. Wonderful!

Setting her textbook down, she leaned against her desk, "Does anyone have any questions about the problems?"

"No, (L/n)-sensei," rang out around the room, prompting another big smile.

"Excellent! Well, that's the last thing I had planned for today. After I've collected your tests, please feel free to play."

A big cheer sounded, accompanied by excited babble as (F/n)'s students began to plan. As she collected each test, one by one, the student it belonged to slipped out of their seat and ran to the different play areas of the room. Some grabbed books. Others pulled out the blocks or other toys. But a majority of her kids bee-lined it for the art corner. By the time (F/n) placed the pile of tests onto her own desk, everyone was happily entertaining themselves.

She gave the clock another glance. Half an hour before the final bell rang. Enough time to grade the tests and hand them to the parents as they collected their children. Or… more likely to the butlers and maids assigned to the children.

As quickly as the negative thought came, (F/n) pushed it away. It wasn't right for her to judge so harshly. She didn't know the whole story. And besides, wasn't it sort of a good thing that the mothers of these children weren't forced to quit their jobs and be a stay-at-home parent? To have both strong female and male roles in their lives was a very good thing for these children…

Still, it didn't shock (F/n) that she had fallen so quickly for the only father who came to pick up his son in person.

Twenty-five minutes later and the grading was complete. Only nines and tens! (F/n) felt her chest swell a little with pride for her kids. They were so smart! She glanced up at the room again. Everyone was playing nicely still. A few had changed activities, but seemed to be cleaning up after themselves as they went.

Tamaki caught her eye and beamed before calling her over. Without hesitation she left her seat and went to kneel by his desk. The blond had numerous markers and stickers scattered across the dark wood, as well as a few scribbled-on sheets of paper.

"What have we got here?"

"Look, (L/n)-sensei! Look!"

"Oh! What a handsome prince!"

"It's me!" Tamaki pushed some of his papers around, most of them also showcasing stick figures with golden crowns on their heads, "I also drew one of Papa! And you!"

(F/n) brought a hand to her chest, touched, "You made me a princess? How sweet!"

"No. You're not a princess."

Her heart dropped. She wasn't? But… she thought Tamaki was really starting to like her… Was it starting to get to him that his father had someone else in his life? Was this the downward spiral-

"You're the queen! See? Uncle Hikaru calls Papa the 'Shadow King', so I drew that first…" (F/n) nodded in slow understanding. There was Kyoya with his black hair, apparently wearing a black robe with a grey sash across his chest.

"And since you're gonna marry Papa that makes you Queen! See?"

If (F/n)'s heart hadn't stopped the moment Tamaki said 'marry', she would've gushed over the pretty (f/c) dress Tamaki had drawn her in or the pretty crown he'd given her. Thankfully, before she could say anything, the final bell of the day rang.

Straightening up, (F/n) called out to the rest of the room, "Okay, everyone! Time to clean up! Once everything is put away and you've grabbed your bags, we can wait on the front lawn for your rides to come since it's so nice out. Okay?"

Some of the children whined, but did as they were told. Tamaki gathered his markers and the paper he hadn't used and went to put them away, leaving (F/n) alone to gather her thoughts.

 _Marriage? Tamaki's already thinking about_ marriage? _Is that something he heard Kyoya say? Or Hitachiin-san? Or are those his own, child-like thoughts? I mean, it's not like I_ haven't _thought about it… off and on. But so soon? It's not practical to put a lot of thought into it, really. Not that'd I really have to think- no, no I'd_ have _to think more about it. But later. Much later. And… I'd better let Kyoya learn about Tamaki's thought process on his own._

The (h/c) let out a sigh and went to assist in the clean up. As she helped sort the blocks back into their correct bins, she couldn't help but giggle a little as another thought came to her.

 _Kyoya certainly has a persistent wingman._

)(

"Bye, Ai-chan!"

"Bye bye…"

(F/n)'s heart sank a little more at the girl's sad goodbye as she was lead to her limo. She wasn't the only one to be upset about not seeing her friends or teacher for the next couple months. A few of (F/n)'s students had actually started crying, which almost made (F/n) cry.

Ugh, her emotions were such a _mess…_

She tucked her right foot behind her left as she resettled herself on the bench. Her small smile returned as she watched her remaining student play in the grass. Tamaki was cheering as he got grass stains all over his shirt and pants, occasionally pausing to wave happily at any passing high schooler as they left their own building. (F/n) wasn't surprised by the number of girls clutching their chest and cooing as they passed the small blond. That boy was simply too adorable for his own good.

(F/n) checked her watch again. Almost 4, now. She smiled, but couldn't help the seed of doubt taking root in her lower belly. While at the beginning of the school year Kyoya had a fairly similar schedule day by day, for the past few weeks his arrival times at the school had grown to be… various. Sometimes he arrived earlier than usual, but more often than not he showed up later and later until (F/n) found herself questioning whether she should take Tamaki back home herself via the train system. What would today be like? Clearly he wasn't showing up early… but how long was she going to be sitting outside with Tamaki, waiting for Kyoya-

"Papa!"

(F/n) blinked herself out of her thoughts, a bright smile spreading across her face at the sight of her boyfriend walking across the lawn towards her. Tamaki, of course, reached Kyoya first. He took a flying leap at his father, nearly knocking the man down before he could lift Tamaki into his arms. (F/n) stood and walked over to the pair, unable to not laugh along as Kyoya playfully tickled at Tamaki's belly. It did not escape her notice how some of the older students and faculty who were also outside were watching with barely hidden confusion in their eyes. How many people expected Kyoya to be cold-hearted? What had his reputation been while he was a student at Ouran himself?

Then Kyoya caught (F/n)'s eyes and she cast her train of thought aside, gladly taking the arm he offered to her after setting his son back on the ground. Tamaki grabbed his backpack off the grass before leading the two adults towards the parking lot.

(F/n) allowed her head to rest against Kyoya's shoulder as they followed the small boy, "How was your day, Kyoya?"

"Satisfactory. Nothing interesting to report, to be honest. And you?"

"It was good. Mildly heartbreaking saying goodbye to the children."

Kyoya adjusted their arms so they were holding hands instead, their fingers carefully lacing together, "Is that so? Well, it's only for two months. And you'll still see at least one of them over break."

"That's true…" She hummed to herself as Tamaki grabbed his father's free hand, "So, shall we go over the plan for tonight again?"

*Flashback*

"Kyoya… I gotta go home…" (F/n) did her best to whine, but her smile gave her away as her boyfriend pressed in for yet _another_ kiss. The (h/c) sighed in exasperation, but responded anyways.

"Seriously, Kyo…" she mumbled against his lips.

"It's only eight at night… Tamaki's not being dropped back off for another half an hour."

"Mhm, and you have things to do before that happens. Dishes, laundry..." (F/n) trailed off and tilted her head, arms still loosely draped over Kyoya's shoulders. A moan slipped out as Kyoya pressed her more firmly against the front door of his house.

Kyoya must've sensed a wavering in her decision, his chest jumping with a short laugh before his teeth grabbed a hold of (F/n)'s bottom lip. The (h/c)'s head was spinning. In the back of her mind, she was sure that she wasn't getting enough oxygen, but another part of her didn't mind so terribly, either. She'd die happy at the very least.

Thankfully, Kyoya pulled away before she could pass out, allowing for a handful of deep breaths before attempting to go back in. He made a soft noise of annoyance when his girlfriend turned her head, causing his lips to graze her cheek instead. (F/n) only laughed, placing her hands against Kyoya's shoulders before turning back to face him.

She didn't dare bite at her lip, knowing Kyoya apparently took that as a challenge to capture her lip himself, but it was hard. Especially with such a handsome man pressed so close, his hands a warm, solid presence on her hips. His pupils had even blown out a little.

Instead of just kissing him again like she wanted to, (F/n) ran her fingers through his hair, fixing the mused mess as best as she could, "Isn't there anything I can say that will let me leave at a reasonable time?"

"Hmm… nothing much comes to mind." Kyoya's eyes danced with mischief as he said those words, and (F/n) could help but marvel at the man she had managed to find.

If she'd been having this conversation with anyone else, she'd be freaking out over the idea of not actually being allowed to leave the other's house of her own choosing. But this was Kyoya. Should she actually give him a reason that she had to go, right at that very moment, he would release her. Something he'd already done a few times before when they were in similar situations. The fact that she had continued to play along with his little game tonight gave Kyoya permission to tease and shower her with affection as he pleased.

As it was, Kyoya ducked his head into the crook of (F/n)'s neck as she hummed again, "Is that so? Well, what if I told you I was invited to a party next week and I need a plus one to parade around?"

That sure got his attention.

Kyoya moved back, giving his girlfriend an expression of consideration, "Really? What kind of party?"

"Oh, it's just a staff party at Ouran Academy. A sort-of "Congratulations on making it to Summer Break". And it's a good way for me to get to know more of the staff around the schools, instead of just the elementary teachers."

"Do you think it's a good idea to have me there?" Kyoya's eyes were no longer playful, now full of concern, "Should some of your coworkers take issue with our romantic relationship possibly interfering with your professional work, there is little I'd be able to do or say to protect you."

(F/n) rubbed at Kyoya's cheek with her thumb, "You're so sweet… but it'll be fine. Apparently, our relationship isn't exactly a _secret_ around Ouran Academy. Even Yoshiya-san knows about it. And considering I haven't been fired yet, I assume we're in the clear."

Kyoya still didn't look fully convinced, so (F/n) kicked it up a notch, "And if you're there, you can keep away anyone who tries to flirt with me-"

"I'll go."

(F/n) threw her head back and laughed. No surprise there. Facing Kyoya again, she pressed another kiss to his lips before pulling back, "Perfect. I'll text you a picture of the invite so you know the details. Now, I have to go home and finish putting together tomorrow's lesson plan."

Kyoya groaned, but let her go. After sneaking in one last kiss, of course.

*End Flashback*

"If you so desire." Kyoya's thumb gently stroked against (F/n)'s skin, "I'm still picking you up around seven-thirty after I drop off Tama-chan, yes?"

"Mhm."

"Black tie event?"

"It is."

"And we'll be leaving a little while after nine, if not earlier, so I can collect Tama-chan from my friend's house?"

"Absolutely."

The two adults shared a smile as they continued walking towards the car, their hands gently swinging between them.

*7:28 pm*

(F/n) had only just finished clasping her necklace around her neck when there was a knock at the door. A small flurry of butterflies tickled the inside her stomach at the noise. Double checking her hair in the bathroom mirror, (F/n) scooped up her purse and opened the front door.

Just like the evening of their first date, (F/n) found Kyoya standing on the other side, smartly dressed, handsome as always, and accompanied by her young neighbor. Only this time Haruhi was being held up by her mother, instead of her father.

"So, you're the famous Ootori Kyoya?"

"He is." (F/n) smiled at the small group as she walked out, pretending not to notice how Kyoya's eyes quickly swept up and down her evening dress for the night, "How are you, Kotoko-san? I haven't seen you for some time. Been busy?"

"As always," Kotoko carefully shifted Haruhi to her other hip. She also gave (F/n)'s outfit a look-over, "I see you're off on another date. I do hope he's treating you to something fancy."

(F/n) giggled at the teasing tone of her neighbor, allowing herself to be pulled into a side-embrace from Kyoya, followed by a kiss to the temple, "Not quite. It's a faculty party at the school. I just got lucky with my plus-one."

"I can see that." Kotoko gave her neighbor a wink before moving back to her own apartment, "Well, it's almost Haruhi's bedtime, so I'll leave you to it. It was lovely to meet you Ootori-san. Have fun, you two!"

"We'll certainly endevor, too, Fujioka-san. Have a nice night."

"Goodnight, Kotoko-san. Night, Haruhi-chan!"

Haruhi must've been falling asleep already against her mother's shoulder, because she only offered a small, half-hearted wave before the door shut between them. (F/n) was granted a moment to coo softly at the cuteness of it all before her boyfriend squeezed her waist for some attention.

"Will I be meeting any other occupants of this complex in the future? So far your neighbors appear to be kind, if not highly curious people."

(F/n) offered a smile as she and Kyoya made their way down to his car, "No, I don't talk to any of my other neighbors. Partially because I don't see them often, mostly because I'm still pretty new around here, and… apparently some are wary about a/n (N) living here." She couldn't see his face, but (F/n) had to assume that Kyoya was frowning at that last part.

Either way, he squeezed her side for another moment before opening the car door for her, "Well, then they're missing out." He gladly accepted the quick peck she gave his lips as she slipped into the passenger seat.

Before long, the two were driving through the streets of Bunkyo. (F/n) cautiously played with her hair, which she had done up just a little for the event. She didn't want to mess it up before they got to the party, but couldn't help the way she fiddled. Just because most of the other teachers at Ouran Academy knew she and Kyoya were dating didn't mean they would like her as a person. She'd only met a small handful of them before now, and they all knew each other from when they went to school. She was the odd woman out...

The feeling of something touching the back of her hand made (F/n) jump in her seat, relaxing when she realized it was Kyoya. Their fingers laced together briefly, the two sharing a small smile before Kyoya regretfully pulled away to continue driving. Even though she wished he could've held her hand for longer, (F/n) appreciated him taking a moment's lull of traffic to share some support.

Maybe tonight wouldn't be so horrible after all.

*Time Skip*

*Kyoya's P.O.V.*

Kyoya could see the signs of the party before he even parked the car. The lot was unusually full, most of the cars parked around looking so new he could practically smell the dealership they were bought from. As he parked closer to the middle than he was used to, Kyoya had to admit that he was surprised by the number of other cars around them. He had previously assumed that a number of teachers here were driven from one place to another in limousines, just like their students. A part of him was surprised to learn that they even had driver's licenses at all.

The moment Kyoya opened (F/n)'s door and she stepped outside the car, her hand was wrapped around Kyoya's with no obvious intention of letting go. Despite her own words of encouragement earlier, clearly her nerves weren't as convinced. He squeezed her hand as they walked, either as a sign of comfort or to share his own nervousness even he wasn't sure, but he hoped it helped in one way or another.

Probably much too soon for (F/n)'s liking, she and Kyoya found themselves walking through the doors of Ouran's largest dance hall. (F/n) let out a gasp, which Kyoya found more than just a little adorable, but couldn't fault her for it. Even though he'd attended a few student parties in this very hall when he was a student here, the memories had faded over the past few years.

Said memories came flooding back as the couple took a moment to appreciate the room's aesthetics.

The place was huge, to put it bluntly. A collection of fine crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling in a neat row, casting a mirage of twinkling light across the floor and walls. Heavy curtains were draped from the high arched windows in elegant maroon swirls. A long table of food was stretched out along the right wall, ice sculptures and incredible displays all the way across the white cloth. An orchestra decked in simple blue and black played in the far corner, providing both the opportunity of ambiance and a waltz for whoever desired either. Adults in various tuxedos and dresses flitting around either in dance or conversation groups.

"I've never felt so middle-class in my life."

Kyoya turned towards his date, "(F/n)? Are you alright? You look… pale."

(F/n)'s other hand had come up to grip at Kyoya's arm, her voice merely a whisper, "I have half a mind to hide in a maintenance closet until the party ends."

"(F/n)-"

"(L/n)-san! You finally made it!"

A flood of tension leaked out of (F/n)'s shoulders right before Kyoya's eyes as another couple approached. The four exchanged bows before the (h/c) offered a beaming smile, "Natsuo-san! How nice to see you so early on in the night!"

The man, Natsuo-san apparently, also had a smile on his face as he gestured to the woman by his side, "Oh, forgive my manners. This is my wife, Noa."

Kyoya carefully released (F/n)'s hand and took a step to his right. (F/n) gave him a small glance before turning to happily exchange a greeting with her colleague's wife. Kyoya gave another bow to the other man before him, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Natsuo-san. (F/n) has told me much about you."

"Likewise. Might I assume you are Ootori-san?"

"I am, indeed." Now it was Kyoya's turn to glance at his date, "How much of my reputation precedes me?"

"Nothing but speculation." Natsuo's eyes twinkled with humor before he leaned in a little closer, "I feel compelled to warn you, Ootori-san. You and (L/n)-san are likely to have many people's attention throughout the evening. Unfortunately, you're a part of the entertainment at this event." He gave Kyoya a conspiring wink before taking his wife by the arm and leading her away.

"What did he say?"

Kyoya looked down at (F/n)'s as she once again cozied up to his side. The anxiety that had been present before Natsuo-san approached appeared to have made a small comeback, but otherwise she looked far more at ease than before.

He offered a wry smile, "Nothing that we didn't know already."

From there the two moved further into the ballroom. Other teachers from the different buildings at Ouran Academy approached the couple and introduced themselves to (F/n). Many had warm, friendly vibes as they spoke with (F/n), and even the ones that did not were welcoming to the newest staff member all the same. Kyoya wondered off-handedly if his presence had anything to do with it, but the lack of attention he was receiving from the other teachers seemed to dispute that idea.

Kyoya would've been all too happy to hang back while (F/n) began to integrate herself further into the Ouran's staff if (F/n) hadn't been so insistent on pulling him back in to be introduced as her boyfriend. Not that he minded, of course.

His stomach made happy flip-flopping motions whenever she did so.

After a full hour of socializing and coming close to Kyoya's personal record of number of introductions at one event, (F/n) finally politely ended another conversation and steered herself and Kyoya to the buffet. Underneath the orchestra, Kyoya faintly hear (F/n)'s stomach rumble at the sight of the food. When was the last time she'd eaten today? Lunch? It was almost nine at night! He made sure (F/n)'s plate was completely filled before grabbing his own plate and moving to lead them to a table.

And stopped just short of running into someone standing behind them.

"Good evening, (L/n)-san."

"To you as well, Ebina-san."

Kyoya felt his jaw clench ever so slightly, remembering the afternoon he had met Ebina-san. He looked exactly the same as he had back then. His suit was black instead of brown, but other than that he still maintained the same 'higher-than-thou' attitude that was almost palpable. Kyoya could barely maintain a straight face as Ebina-san's eyes slowly slid away from (F/n) to focus on him, instead.

Ebina-san's smile grew a little as he bowed, "And Ootori-san, what a surprise to see you here!" The sarcasm was practically dripping from his words.

"Greetings, Ebina-san," Kyoya responded in measured words, "I understand your surprise, being as I'm not employed here at Ouran Academy. I was invited as a plus-one."

"Oh? Were you?" Ebina-san's smile hardened, almost sinister now, "And whose plus-one would you be tonight?"

"Mine." (F/n) abruptly wrapped her right arm around Kyoya's elbow, her (e/c) eyes piercing, "He's my boyfriend and I wished for him to attend this gathering with me."

It finally came to Kyoya's attention that the room around the three of them had gone relatively quiet. The orchestra was still playing, but even that seemed subdued by the heavy tension. A majority of the other attendees were watching with rapt attention, the faint hiss of whispers floating above the crowd. Kyoya wanted to stare them all down one by one until he could tell what they were thinking, but didn't dare look away from Ebina-san. The other male looked far too pleased than was warranted.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… (L/n)-san, I'm surprised at you. Of course, I completely understand your desire to climb the social ladder while you are employed here at Ouran, but surely there are better ways to do it."

(F/n)'s grip on Kyoya's arm tightened, "Whatever do you mean by that?"

"This simply seems to be too much effort than it's worth. The lie of it all. A new boyfriend every school year, not to mention the backlash of each parting. Having to ensure Ootori-san's son is at the top of the class, even with your teaching… there are better ways."

"You are out of line, Ebina-san!" Everyone turned at Natsuo's shout, the other man marching over with a remarkably red face, "We might not be able to change your mind regarding (L/n)-san, but you have no right to perpetuate such gastly rumors, especially to her face!"

"She has done nothing to you to warrant such behavior!" That was Yamashita-san, the history teacher for high school first years.

"Leaving aside the fact that your words could create a scandal that would reflect poorly on this school, you are attempting to sabotage (L/n)-san's career before it even begins purely out of jealousy! Have you no shame?" Ito-san, the middle school's art teacher.

Another collection of teachers began shouting at Ebina-san as well, no one waiting their turn any longer to speak their mind. Kyoya felt (F/n) grip shake a little against his arm. If he had dared to look at her face, he was positive she would look close to tears. Most of the people speaking up on her behalf she had only met a few minutes ago. Some she hadn't even officially spoken to, yet.

"Enough!" Ebina-san's shout caused a break in the crowd, the other's words now dulled to a dissatisfied ripple of murmurs and angry faces. His expression was sour, eyes darting through the crowd as if disgusted. "As noble as you believe your intentions are, there is only one man whose opinion I care about, and who has any real sway over this issue. And-"

"You are being very loud, Ebina-san."

The entire room let out a low gasp, a group of language teachers parting to make way for Yoshiya-san. (F/n) made a small hitching noise as she pressed closer to Kyoya's side. The whispers had picked up again around the couple.

Why was the Dean here? He said before he had a personal conflict tonight would would've be able to attend. Why did he come anyways? Was it because of (F/n) and Kyoya? Had he know (F/n) had decided to bring Kyoya? Was he secretly _not_ understanding of their relationship and was about to make that known?

Yoshiya-san was quiet as he looked between (F/n), Kyoya, and Ebina-san. The latter had a rather smug smile on his face.

After a moment, Yoshiya-san turned to Ebina-san. His face was expressionless as he questioned, "Why did you call me here? You said there was an emergency."

"I did, and there is. (L/n)-san has decided to risk the school's integrity and reputation by engaging in a relationship of romantic sorts with the father of one of her students. I believe she has done so in order to create a better standing for herself in our world."

A sudden rise of shouting and counter-arguments began from the gathering group of faculty around them before Yoshiya waved a hand, causing silence to fall once more. Even the orchestra stopped playing.

"Surely, you jest."

Ebina-san expression dropped, "Sir?"

"I said this must be your attempt at a joke, Ebina-san. Why else would you have called me here under the pretense of an emergency? (L/n)-san is perfectly capable of choosing her own partners, and does not require approval from you or myself. She has violated no law, no addendum, no contract, and I know Ootori-san well enough from when he was a student at Ouran Academy himself to believe he and (L/n)-san are likely in a respectful and emotion-based relationship."

Kyoya was shocked to find himself blushing, just ever so slightly. He wasn't used to having such private matters spoken by a stranger in such a public space. Even still, he had to admit the words sounded nice. And judging by the way (F/n)'s breath had caught again, she was likely also blushing from the words.

Ebina-san's mouth flapped a few times, unable to find any words to respond. His face went unnaturally pale as Yoshiya-san continued, "Perhaps you and I should journey to my office, Ebina-san, and discuss the fact that you have attempted to ruin both (L/n)-san's name and Ootori-san's out of jealousy, and unintentionally forced me to miss the birth of my first grandchild to respond to your "emergency". As for everyone else, please enjoy the rest of the evening. I'm afraid I will be unable to join you after this discussion with Ebina-san."

The entire congregation watched as the two men walked to the other end of the hall, one more slowly and with a paler complexion than the other, until they disappeared through the doors. The room relaxed as one, music and chatter picking up almost as if nothing had happened. Kyoya suddenly remembered he and (F/n) were both still holding their plates of food.

"Ootori-san? (L/n)-san?" It was Natsuo again, his voice soft as he inched closer, "Are you two alright?"

"I'm terribly sorry!" (F/n)'s bow almost sent her plate of food to the floor, one of her deserts teetering dangerously on the edge for a few seconds before settling, "I didn't meet to cause a scene! I shouldn't have brought Kyoya, o-or not attended at all!"

"Stop apologizing, (L/n)-san! It wasn't your fault at all."

"Ebina-san was out of line and deserves whatever punishment Yoshiya-san will give him."

"Just enjoy the rest of the night and try to forget about it!"

"Yes, and eat that food your holding before I steal it. I'm starving!"

(F/n)'s face was one of surprise, and immense gratitude. She turned to Kyoya with that tentative smile he had come to know so well. He couldn't help but return it, using their elbows to carefully steer her to the tables. The tension that had been following them through the night was all but gone.

*Time Skip*

*(F/n)'s P.O.V.*

In the end, it was a great night. (F/n) only wished it would've lasted longer. She and Kyoya had eaten, conversed, and danced like it was second nature. (F/n) had never felt so… popular. It seemed like everyone wanted to talk to her about one thing or another, and by the time she and Kyoya managed to slip away and leave the party, her throat felt a little sore from all the talking. Thank goodness summer vacation had started! There was no way she would've been able to speak to a classroom come tomorrow morning.

The city lights had already faded into the rearview mirror, replaced by the occasional streetlight or glowing window pane as they approached (F/n)'s apartment complex. As soon as they had escaped the city traffic, Kyoya's hand had migrated to the center console where it was now contently holding (F/n)'s in a gentle grip. The feeling kept (F/n)'s lips curled in a permanent smile as they continued down the road.

"(F/n)?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have any plans for this summer?" (F/n) looked over to the driver's seat, but Kyoya's eyes were firmly on the road. It was times like this where she wished she could read minds…

"Well… other than a quick visit with my parents back home in a few days, like I told you before, I don't. I'll have to come up with my lesson plans for when summer break ends, of course, but as for entertainment and such, I hadn't really thought about it."

The grip on her hand tightened ever so slightly as Kyoya parked the car in front of (F/n)'s complex. Her leg had started to bounce against the car floor. Where was Kyoya going with this? If it was going in the direction she assumed…

"If you truly don't have any other plans, would you mind terribly if you started spending more time with Tamaki and myself? My son has grown very fond of you and your company, almost as much as I have, and has already requested more of those stay-in dates. But it's completely up to you, and I wouldn't wish to pressure or-"

(F/n) cut him off with a rather powerful kiss. It hurt a little, what with her grin bearing her teeth against Kyoya's so they clicked together on more than one occasion, but she simply couldn't stop herself.

As clear as her answer probably was, she briefly pulled back enough to whisper the word 'yes' before kissing Kyoya again.

That was around the time that Kyoya finally got with the program, kissing back with a passion that rivaled (F/n)'s own. He slipped his tongue through the first opening he found, letting out a low hum in response to (F/n) happy pleasurable sounds. The hands that had once been tangled on the console pulled away to grab at arms and the back of necks. Kyoya tilted his head and made to press forward only for (F/n) to do it first, her torso now completely hanging over the console between their seats. One of her legs was pulled up on her chair for support.

Noticing this, Kyoya used the hands holding her hips to guide (F/n) further onto her lap. There wasn't much room, but if he could manage to reach down and-

 _BEEP!_

The two parted with a gasp of shock before (F/n) burst into a fit of giggles. Her elbow had hit the horn. After a moment Kyoya joined in with a few hums of amusement before moving his chair backwards. (F/n) watched with a grin and a blush until the chair stopped moving. Carefully, making sure to avoid the horn this time around, she climbed over into Kyoya's lap.

And if _that_ wasn't a sight to behold...

Kyoya didn't get much time to do so, however, before (F/n)'s lips were on his again. They hummed and groaned into each other's mouths, (F/n)'s hands trailing up and down Kyoya's chest, slipping underneath his jacket to feel his body heat through his shirt. Kyoya wandered no less, fingertips dancing across the tights stretched across (F/n)'s thighs or up and down her spine. He loved the way it curled as she hovered over him, and how powerful her legs felt as she straddled his lap. He'd be thinking about this exact moment for weeks to come.

One of (F/n)'s hands was now buried in Kyoya's locks, fingers twisting through the black but not tugging. Her fingertips were gently scratching at his scalp and Kyoya must've really enjoyed the sensation, because his hands slid straight down her spine and grabbed-

 _Vvvp! Vvvp!_

A soft popping sound followed as they pulled apart again. Eyelids refused to open fully, the pair over (e/c) eyes fluttering ever so slightly at the fresh memories. Warm breath misted over wet lips, tempting their owners to grab another taste. Kyoya indulged said temptation with little pecks, trailing a little down (F/n)'s jawline as he fished his phone out of his pants pocket.

A text message lit up the screen.

 **Takashi:** _Not trying to rush you or anything, but do you have an ETA? Tamaki's getting a little antsy waiting for you. But again, no rush._

Kyoya felt a little torn. On one hand, he wanted to stay in this car and make-out with (F/n) until the world ended, or perhaps travel to a more comfortable location within her apartment. But the other, more powerful side of him knew… deep down…

"You know… for a moment there I forgot that I'm not a teenager. Making out in a boy's car." Kyoya met (F/n)'s warm gaze. She giggled slightly and leaned her forehead against his, "Ootori Kyoya, you are going to keep me forever young."

"Well, then I must find the time to tell my employees that we've discovered immortality at my earliest convenience."

"Please, don't."

At that they both dissolved into laughter, arms winding around each other but for a different reason this time around. (F/n) let her forehead slide off to the side until it was nestled more comfortably into the crook of Kyoya's neck and shoulder. The car went quiet for a few seconds, interrupted only by the soft _clicks_ of Kyoya's phone as he responded to his friend.

"I should probably get out of your car at some point…"

"May I walk you to your door?"

"As chivalrous as that is, Kyoya," (F/n) pulled away and planted a kiss on Kyoya's cheek, "I have a feeling you should get to your son as soon as possible."

"Point taken. But I do have one quick question for you."

"Ask."

"Do I have any lipstick smears on my face?"

(F/n) laughed out loud, pausing only to give Kyoya one parting farewell kiss and stating she'd be waiting for his first summer invite as soon as she got back to Japan before crawling out of the car. She continued to laugh all the way up to her door, slipping inside with a final "ha" upon spotting Kyoya inspecting his face in the rearview mirror.

* * *

 **Before anyone asks, I'm not going to be including much, if any of Reader-chan's parents or family into this story. It's just a personal preference. Sorry.**

 **This took way too much time, but I'm glad I was able to pump this out. I'm sorry if the ending isn't great, I kinda chugged it out and updated it at 1 in the morning without looking it over. I just wanted it out.**

 **If you liked, please favorite, follow, and leave a review for me to read! I don't know when I'll be updating next, because surprise-surprise, I'm really busy! Hope this chapter is worth the wait!**

 **See you next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we go, everyone! I'm getting my shit together and writing stuff again! I know some of you are still waiting for other updates and I promise I'll get to them, but the way I write is by rotating through all the stories I have, one chapter at a time, so I don't end up leaving anyone out. I love all my stories, and this is the best way for me to keep up with them all. Please don't harass me on my other stories about updates. I understand the feeling of being impatient, but I'm just one person with many stories, and writing is** _ **hard**_ **. I promise I'll get to your stories, too.**

 **Thank you to Itsgoose2u, AusllyBeliever, andktmyldy28 for your reviews! And thank you to all of my readers, for sticking with my stories for so long, it means so much to me.**

 **Disclaimer: Nuh uh.**

* * *

 **(F/n) = First name**

 **(L/n) = Last name**

 **(C/o) = Country of Origin**

* * *

Falling Hard

"(L/n)-sensei!"

Kyoya made a lunge for Tamaki, just barely missing by the tips of his fingers as his son began tearing across the apartment's front lot. He called out Tamaki's name, telling him to wait as he frantically shut and locked the car doors before running after him. Tamaki didn't listen, scrambling up the stairs that ran along the side of the apartment complex. Kyoya's heart nearly stopped dead in its tracks whenever Tamaki tripped or wobbled off balance, 85% sure that his son was about to topple down the stairs and crack his head open.

This kid was going to be the death of him.

Thankfully, Tamaki made it to the second floor safe and sound, and he stopped short as soon as he did. Kyoya was breathing heavily as he caught up, hands on his knees. Not so much from the fast climb as from his minute-long heart attack.

Tamaki turned around and tilted his head at his father. "Papa? Where does (L/n)-sensei live?"

Despite everything, Kyoya couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face. A gut reaction to his son's adorableness.

"Promise not to run off like that again and I'll show you." Once Tamaki enthusiastically nodded his agreement, Kyoya took his hand in his and walked them down to (F/n)'s front door. Tamaki happily bounced from one foot to the other, like he was playing an invisible game of hopscotch.

Or he had to use the restroom again.

Kyoya brought a fist up to knock, but Tamaki pulled his hand free and abruptly began smacking both of his hand on the door.

"(L/n)-sensei! (L/n)-sensei! It's us!"

He continued to beat against the door until Kyoya bent down and gently took Tamaki's hands into his own. "Tama-chan? Do we hit things?"

Tamaki tilted his head again. "But I thought you're supposed to hit doors?"

"Hmm… I suppose that's technically correct, but you don't need to do it so hard." Kyoya released Tamaki's right hand to raise his fist and rap his knuckles against the wood, earning a hollow echo in return. "See? You can hear that just as well. And it's soft enough to not scare the person on the other side. Or hurt the door. Do you understand?"

"Oh…" Tamaki nodded. "Okay, Papa. Like this?" He reached forward with his right hand and knocked just like Kyoya had, if not just a bit lighter.

"Exactly, Tama-chan. Well done." Kyoya chuckled as he and Tamaki exchanged a low-five right as the door opened.

"Hello, boys!"

"Good evening, (F/n)."

" _(L/n)-sensei!_ " Tamaki shot forward, wrapping his arms around (F/n)'s right leg. "I missed you so much!"

(F/n) laughed and bent over to stroke Tamaki's hair, replying that she had missed him as well. Kyoya bit back a laugh of his own. He was thrilled that his son's love for his first teacher was so strong.

Even if it became a bit… much at times.

Such as last week, when Tamaki had wanted (F/n) to spend a day with them. Only to learn that she was visiting family in (C/o). Tamaki became an absolute mess of tears immediately, begging his father to fly them out to see her and melting into an _impressively_ large tantrum when his request was denied.

The relief that came from (F/n)'s return the following Sunday was nearly overwhelming. Kyoya practically collapsed back into his airport chair, handmade 'Welcome Back' sign falling to the side as Tamaki launched himself at (F/n) for hugs. And really, considering the 'Meltdown Week' he'd just gone through, Kyoya was surprised he didn't up and propose to (F/n) then and there, if only to keep her in Japan from then on.

As it was, Tamaki had already announced that (F/n) wasn't allowed to leave ever again, and even if she did, she had to take him and Kyoya with. Proposal not included. Kyoya was beyond glad that he'd had the foresight to invite (F/n) along on their own trip to the Canary Isles in a few weeks.

After a few more seconds of cooing down to the little blond, (F/n) straightened her back and leaned forward, planting a kiss on Kyoya's lips without moving Tamaki from his spot. Kyoya gladly responded, fighting the overwhelming urge to deepen the kiss.

What? He'd missed her, too.

When they broke apart, the couple shared a soft smile with each other before their attention was drawn by a loud "Hey!" Kyoya looked down in surprise to see his son _glaring_ up at him.

"What?"

"No fair, Papa! You get (L/n)-sensei all night so I get her now!"

(F/n) let out another loud laugh, turning her head to the side and bringing a hand up to her mouth. "Hehe… maybe Tama-kun has a point, Kyo-kun!"

"You haf'ta share, Papa!" Tamaki stomped his foot for good measure.

Kyoya couldn't do much else but blink. He wasn't sure if he thought Tamaki's possessive actions were cute or something to be concerned about. Before he could decide, however-

"Hmm? Who you?"

The three of them turned their heads towards the sound of a nearby door opening and the little voice that accompanied it. (F/n) leaned herself forward a bit to see around her door frame, big smile still in place as she greeted Haruhi. But the little girl wasn't looking at (F/n) or Kyoya.

Taking another step out the door, Haruhi stared Tamaki dead in the eye and asked, "Who you?"

Both Kyoya and (F/n) had a split second to look back down at Tamaki before he was releasing (F/n)'s legs and rushing over to Haruhi.

"Hi there! My name's Ootori Tamaki! What's your name? You live next to (L/n)-sensei that's so co- OW!"

"Tama-chan!"

Kyoya raced over to his son, easing the boy back onto his feet. Thankfully, even though Tamaki was rubbing his nose and had a frown on his face, he didn't look all that hurt from running into the closed door.

(F/n) hastily locked her door before crouching beside her boyfriend. "Tama-kun, are you okay?"

He nodded, then looked at the Fujioka's door. "Did I say somethin' mean?"

"Oh, no, Tama-kun. See, Haru-chan's just really shy. You might've scared her a bit when you ran at her."

Tamaki's eyes went wide, the barest hint of tears beginning to appear. "I… I scared…"

Just as his lower lip began to wobble, the Fujioka's door opened again. Ryoji poked his head out and gave his neighbor a surprised look.

"(F/n)? Kyoya? What's going on out here? Haru-chan said…" He looked downwards a little more and spotted a sniffling Tamaki who quickly moved to hide behind his kneeling father. "Who's this?"

Both (F/n) and Kyoya quickly stood up, Kyoya gently coaxing Tamaki out from behind his legs as (F/n) explained, "Ryoji, this is Tamaki, Kyoya's son. He got a little excited when Haruhi appeared and I think his enthusiasm might've startled her a bit."

"Is that so?"

Tamaki's lower lip trembled, unable to look at Ryoji and still clinging to Kyoya's pants. Poor boy looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. He hiccuped a bit before slowly moving his eyes away from the floor and up towards the Fujioka's front door.

Just in time for Ryoji to open the door a little more, revealing Haruhi also hiding behind her father.

Abruptly, Tamaki gave her a bow so deep he nearly fell forward. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

Haruhi blinked out at Tamaki before looking up at her father. Ryoji smiled and made a little gesture with his hand. "Go on, Haru-chan."

Taking in a breath, the little girl inched a little further away from her father. Her hands went down to clutch at her red shirt. Tamaki carefully raised his head. The three adults watched with an odd amount of tension. What was Haruhi going to say?

"You…" She took in another breath, then abruptly said, "You very loud."

Ryoji yelped and bent down by his daughter, trying to encourage her to say something nicer while also apologizing to both Kyoya and Tamaki. Kyoya and (F/n) struggled not to laugh, at least a little bit, because even though Haruhi's bluntness was amusing Tamaki looked like someone had just told him all the ice cream in the world had melted. And Haruhi…

"You eyes… purple, why?"

Tamaki's expression shifted, eyes narrowing in confusion. "I… I dunno. They… just are?"

Haruhi frowned, like that wasn't the answer she wanted. "They cool. 'N pretty."

At her confession, Haruhi dove back behind her father's legs, her face a bright red color. Tamaki's reaction was a little delayed, obviously confused by the abrupt turn of events. But when he caught up his eyes practically sparkled with happiness. And (F/n) couldn't help the little giggle that slipped through. It was just too-

"How cute!" Ryoji seemed to agree. "My little Haruhi's never said something like that before! I'm actually a little jealous!"

Kyoya smiled and gave his son a gentle hair ruffle before giving Ryoji a small bow. "As much as I hate to interrupt this budding friendship, I'm afraid that the three of us do have to go. Thank you for allowing my son the chance to apologize to your daughter."

"Of, of course!"

Ignoring Tamaki's distressed whine, (F/n) nodded along. "Yes, thank you, but our reservation is coming up soon. It was lovely to speak with you two."

"Indeed. Come on, Tama-chan. Let's get to you Mitsu-chan's house."

At his friend's name, Tamaki seemed to perk up a bit, but he still looked over his shoulder a lot as he, Kyoya, and (F/n) made their way back down to Kyoya's car.

And for the entire car ride, all he did was talk about the pretty girl he'd just met.

*Time Skip*

"Takashi, this is my girlfriend, (L/n) (F/n). (F/n), this is my other best friend from high school, Morinozuka Takashi."

(F/n) beamed up at the taller man standing on the porch in front of her. "It's nice to meet you!"

"Mm. You too."

The adults went silent for a moment, eyes wandering towards the two young boys gabbing away at each other on the front lawn. (F/n) couldn't help but notice that both Tamaki and Mitsukuni were blond while their fathers had jet black hair. Hm...

"Oh, oh, Mitsu-chan! C'mon! This is (L/n)-sensei! She's dating Papa, but she's also my teacher! She's real nice!"

At the sound of her name, (F/n) quickly abandoned her train of thought and smiled brightly down at the children now hurrying across the lawn towards her. With a quick glance at their fathers, she took a few steps to meet them halfway and crouched down, giving them a big smile.

Without so much as a prompt from his friend, Mitsukuni bounced right up to her and bowed, clutching a small pink bunny to his chest as he did so. "Hi! My name is Morinozuka Mitsukuni! And this is Usa-chan! Are you really teaching Tama-chan?"

"I am! It's wonderful to finally meet you, Mitsu-kun! And you as well, Usa-chan. Tama-kun's told me nice things about the both of you."

Honey's eyes grew even wider with happiness, looking sideways at his friend before diving straight into a conversation with (F/n). It wasn't often that Mitsukuni met adults who would greet Usa-chan back. She really _was_ nice!

Meanwhile, back on the porch, Kyoya was mentally preparing himself for the verbal smack down he was sure to receive. For a man who didn't say much, Takashi could definitely tease just as bad as Hikaru. Especially when it came to his friends. Sure, it was a fun personality quirk when Kyoya got to tag-team with him when Hikaru dated Akane, but now that Takashi's attention was turned to Kyoya? This was bound to be embarrassing.

Takashi way of warning was to clear his throat, a small evil smile curling his lips.

"How late should I expect to keep Tamaki-chan? No overnight bag?"

Kyoya took in a breath, forcing himself to turn and meet his friend's eyes. The light grey color was twinkling with mirth and deviance, Takashi clearly enjoying his opportunity to tease his friend. Kyoya didn't understand it. Why did his friends seem to enjoy teasing him more than anyone else?

Surely they knew of the consequences by now?

"No later than 10, I assume, though I'll text you if we end up being a little late. And no, no overnight bag. I was under the impression that you'd need a night without any screaming. After all, Mitsu-chan had a sleepover at Hikaru's house last week, did he not?" Kyoya gave Takashi a side-smile as his face flushed a dark pink. Bulls eye. "Out of curiosity, will Mitsu-chan be spending the night at my house in the coming weeks? You know how I like to prepare for those ahead of time."

"Shut up." Takashi's face went even darker before he practically shoved Kyoya off the porch and towards (F/n). "Go before I make you take Tamaki-chan."

"You wouldn't." Kyoya is highly tempted to make another joke but decides not to push it. Because while it's true Takashi wouldn't put Kyoya in a position like that, he also knows more than a few stories about Kyoya's youth that he'd prefer _not_ reach his son's influential ears.

*Time Skip*

The couple pulled into the parking lot just as Kyoya's watch read 6:58.

Perfect.

Kyoya didn't make it to (F/n)'s door in time to open it for her, his girlfriend already standing by the front of the car and gazing out over the low iron fence that separated the parking lot from the beachfront. The Pacific Ocean stretched out before them towards the horizon, white wave crests making the water shimmer even in the late evening light. The view was most definitely breathtaking. Well worth the long drive.

"(F/n)?" Kyoya offered his date an elbow. "Shall we?"

(F/n) giggled in response, "We shall." She looped her arm around Kyoya's elbow and let him lead them towards the front doors.

The wait staff was as courteous as ever, and as they were lead through the restaurant Kyoya was once again stopped every couple tables to be greeted by some wealthy individual or another. (F/n) tried not to be put off by it. She was proud of Kyoya's impressive job and how he could handle the high ranking attention… but it's hard to have a date when you're constantly being interrupted.

"Ootori-san, your table."

(F/n) blinked herself out of her internal sulking, eyes widening as she and Kyoya walked through a pair of glass sliding doors and onto the balcony. A single table waited near the edge of the structure, providing the perfect view of the beach and ocean. (F/n)'s mouth fell open a little as she and Kyoya walked across the tile, the staff retreating back indoors for the time being.

Kyoya pulled (F/n)'s chair out for her, smiling as she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. The staff had done well with the table set up. The flickering candle at the center gave it the perfect romantic ambiance… or perhaps that was the red rose resting on (F/n)'s plate. Whatever it was, (F/n) was grinning at Kyoya from across the table and she didn't appear to be stopping anytime soon.

"You're too much."

He didn't bother to deny it.

Especially considering their waiter was walking towards them with the bottle of wine Kyoya had ordered with their reservation.

A minute later and Kyoya lifted his wine glass from the table, gesturing for (F/n) to do the same. "To our first public appearance as a couple. A belated celebration though it may be."

(F/n) laughed but let their wine glasses clink together regardless. She took a small sip before shyly peeking over the rim. "Well, I must say, Ootori-san. Your romantic side is starting to grow on me."

Kyoya's response was to shoot her a wink from across the table.

Soon enough the pair fell into conversation. They discussed the upcoming Canary Isle trip a little more, which lead to a reprise of Tamaki and his objective cuteness whenever he played with kids his own age. By the time their meals arrived, the sun had all but completely set and the couple was engaged in a lighthearted game of footsie, semi-permanent blushes adorning their cheeks.

(F/n) hummed and brushed a stray flyaway back behind her ear. It was her turn to pick a conversation topic, but she was having a hard time focusing with all her attention being drawn under the table.

"It's your turn," Kyoya reminded, teasingly poking at her ankle with the toe of his shoe.

(F/n) hummed again, a giggle mixing in with the noise. "Alright. Um… oh, did you have any more questions about my trip to (C/o)?"

"Hm?" Kyoya glanced up from his soba noodles, eyebrow arching slightly. "Not really. I asked all the questions I had during our last date at your apartment."

(F/n) abruptly looked to the side, her cheeks burning a much darker crimson than before. Her free hand came up to try and cover the bottom half of her face, but it did nothing to hide just how flustered she was. Across the table, Kyoya lowered his chopsticks and nudged at (F/n)'s foot for her attention.

"(F/n)? What is it?"

"I-uh… I just asked because…" Her eyes flickered to meet his gaze before dropping back down to her own meal. "We… um… well, we didn't really talk all that much that afternoon, now did we?"

Then it was Kyoya's turn to blush harder. He ducked his head a bit and cleared his throat. "No… I suppose we didn't."

(F/n) took a hasty bite of her meal, fighting to keep her smile in check. She hadn't expected Kyoya to be this cute when she started dating him. Once they had both recovered from their embarrassment somewhat, her foot was given another little nudge.

"It's still your turn."

"Okay… oh!" She straightened up in her chair. "I guess I was wondering earlier… oof, how to phrase it? Well, when we dropped off Tama-kun at Morinozuka-san's house I noticed how both you and Morinozuka-san have black hair and Tama-kun and Mitsu-kun have blond hair. I suppose that got me thinking… Morinozuka-san and Mitsu-kun… are they more like you and Tama-kun or Hitachiin-san and Kao-kun?"

Kyoya hummed around his mouthful, buying himself time to chew before answering, "Takashi decided to adopted Mitsu-chan after I brought Tama-chan home. Tama-chan had been transferred to an orphanage nearby to help with the adoption process and Takashi came with me. While I was filling out paperwork, Mitsu-chan went right up to Takashi and started talking with him about cake. Apparently it was love at first sight. Takashi submitted his application that week. As for Hikaru? He married his high school sweetheart when they were attending college. When they graduated they decided to have Kao-chan right away, blaming Takashi and myself for making them babysit and giving them baby fever. I believe they're also blaming us for their current pregnancy, too."

(F/n) giggles at the cute story. "Wow, it seems like you and Tama-kun really kickstarted a lot of families, hm?" Another giggle, this one meant to hide the other question that had been circulating in her brain for months.

"(F/n)?"

"Yeah?"

"I know what you want to ask."

She blinked, eyes widening a bit... but Kyoya didn't look upset.

He sighed and leaned back a little in his chair, eyes drifting up towards the dark sky. "I'm grateful that you haven't pressed for the rest of mine and Tama-chan's story. There are so many people who do and it's not something that I feel is meant for just anybody to know. But…" His eyes realigned themselves with (F/n)'s. "I want to tell you. You're… important."

* _Flashback_ *

"Good afternoon, Mr. Ootori."

"Afternoon." Kyoya barely managed a nod in the secretary's direction before he was hurrying past the desk and down the hall. Absentmindedly he threw away the take-out coffee cup he'd been given at the morning meeting, using his other hand to all but punch the 'Up' elevator button. His foot began to tap impatiently, eyes bouncing between his watch, the glowing lights above the elevator, and the sign for the stairwell on his left. Maybe those would be faster?

The elevator doors gave a pleasant ding before Kyoya could pursue the thought further and he rushed inside. Pressing the buttons for the 5th floor and to close the doors in quick succession, Kyoya resumed tapping his foot and hoped that no one would call for the elevator on his way up.

As if the universe could hear his pleas and was feeling unusually kind that day, Kyoya got his wish. He was quick to exit the elevator before the doors even fully opened, hurrying down the hallway. As he walked (no, he did _not_ jog, no matter what people say), doctors and nurses alike gave him warm smiles or the occasional word of welcome. None of them seemed particularly bothered when he chose to ignore them.

After two right turns, Kyoya came to a stop at a grey door that he didn't hesitate to open. There was one nurse standing inside who was looking over a small monitor, but when she saw Kyoya coming through the door she smiled, collected her things, and walked around him to leave.

Kyoya didn't stop her, dumping his briefcase on a chair as he approached the clear bassinet. After a quick detour to roughly scrub his hands in the sink, Kyoya peered inside at the little baby within.

"Hello, little Tama-chan."

Tamaki immediately gave a joyful giggle, kicking his feet with a big smile that Kyoya was helpless to return. Kyoya knew in the back of his mind that Tamaki's vision wasn't good enough to actually see his face unless he was up close, but neither did it really matter. With another soft coo of the boy's name, Kyoya reached in and carefully lifted Tamaki into his arms. Walking over to the window, he sat down in the rather puffy chair and helped settle Tamaki more comfortably in his arms.

For the following two hours the pair interacted without distraction. Sometimes Kyoya would whisper stories to Tamaki or he'd just be quiet and let the boy babble. He'd walk the two of them around the room or rock the boy back and forth or sit as still as possible, usually while Tamaki held onto one of Kyoya's fingers.

Kyoya did his best to ignore the emotions roaring inside of him. He knew he was in massive trouble, but he didn't care. Ever since he first saw Tamaki's purple eyes and happy little smile he'd been totally and completely captivated. Hook, line, and sinker. And the feelings had only intensified over the past two weeks, getting stronger every minute he spent with Tamaki.

He wasn't scared that Tamaki would be an orphan forever. No, his cute babyish charm and happy-go-lucky attitude would land him in a home perhaps the moment he was released from the hospital.

But… whenever Kyoya thought of someone else holding Tamaki, smiling back at him… his stomach twisted painfully. There was never a guarantee that they would love Tamaki the way he was meant to be. That they would be prepared for the hard work that came with parenting. That they would understand the miracle in their arms and what his first hour of life and entailed.

His own father hadn't.

A knock at the door jarred Kyoya out of his inner turmoil. He didn't say anything to allow entry, because it wasn't his to give. It wasn't his room. The knock was merely to alert him that someone was coming in, whether he wanted them too or not.

He was the outsider, here.

To Kyoya's surprise, it was Mr. Roux. The hospital's director. His legs tensed up on instinct, ready to lift Kyoya to his feet to better greet the man, but he remained still. Tamaki was snuggled up to his chest comfortably. Kyoya wasn't going to ruin that. Before he could question why the older man was there, Mr. Roux lifted the bottle of formula he had been holding by his side.

Kyoya relaxed a bit, holding out his left hand for the bottle. "Thank you, Roux-san. Have you finished with your meetings for the day, as well?"

"Not in the strictest sense." The man gave Kyoya a lopsided smile as he handed the bottle off. "I have another one in about two hours across town, but before I leave I wanted to visit you."

"Me?"

"Yes. And you weren't exactly hard to find." Mr. Roux watched in temporary silence as Kyoya shifted Tamaki until he could bring the bottle to his mouth. It wasn't until the baby was sucking away that he continued. "Mr. Ootori… today is your last day in France, is it not?"

Kyoya's entire posture went stiff. His didn't raise his eyes from Tamaki's face, but had become acutely aware of where the director was standing.

"Yes… my flight leaves tomorrow at 1 pm."

"Hm. We're going to miss you here. You've become a part of the daily routine, as I've heard it."

"I suppose one could say that. I'll be visiting tomorrow before I leave for the airport."

"To say goodbye?"

Kyoya swallowed. He didn't want to be talking about this. Didn't want to think about it, either. He stroked Tamaki's arm with his thumb, an overwhelming tightness filling his chest like he was drowning.

"I know how you feel about Tamaki, Mr. Ootori. Everyone knows. All it takes is a few minutes of watching you two together to tell that you were meant to find each other."

Kyoya shut his eyes for a moment, ducking his head a little like he could hide the fact that a tear was rolling down his cheek. He wanted to say something, but didn't dare to open his mouth. He had no idea what would come falling out. His thumb continued to rub at Tamaki's arm.

Mr. Roux didn't move or speak until Kyoya had pulled the nearly empty bottle away from Tamaki, the baby's eyelids fluttering with sleep as the adult holding him struggled against his tears.

"I can't tell you what to do… but damn it all if I don't give you a good shove."

Kyoya jumped in his seat at the sound of something heavy being dropped on the small table next to his chair. He looked away from Tamaki and eyed the thick stack of papers now resting beside him. He looked up at Mr. Roux, who was actually… smiling?

"These are all the procedures that will allow you to adopt Tamaki. It will take some time, no amount of money or name drops will help you there… but it can be done. And as soon as you become Tamaki's father, he'll be an official Japanese citizen. And don't try to thank me, all I did was print out all the links the staff sent me. They're the ones who did all the digging."

Kyoya's mouth had fallen open. He didn't know what he should be looking at. The papers, Mr. Roux, the door, or Tamaki?

In Kyoya's arms, Tamaki let out a giggle in his sleep. Almost like he knew what was going on and couldn't be happier.

The heavy feeling in Kyoya's chest dropped out, being replaced by something akin to a bubble of hot air. He began to cry in earnest, bringing his free hand up to cradle Tamaki's face. He'd been forcing himself not to consider it, because he knew he wouldn't change his mind once the idea was there. But now… the idea of not needing to say goodbye to Tamaki. Watching his grow up. Showering him with the love and giving him the wonderful life he deserved…

Kyoya was unashamed to admit his voice shook as he attempted to thank the director. At least, that's what he assumed he was saying. Words weren't really working at the moment. Eventually he stopped trying and just cradled Tamaki a little closer, kissing his forehead and beaming down at him as Mr. Roux slipped back out of the room.

In the hallway a large gathering of all the nurses and doctors in the maternity ward were waiting for him. He let his gaze scan the crowd, meeting as many hopeful looks as he could before letting the smile slip through and nodded.

They dissolved into a mess of cheers, hugs, and tears.

* _End Flashback_ *

"I officially adopted Tamaki about a year and a half later, and I suppose the rest is history."

Kyoya came down from his reminiscing to find (F/n) resting her chin in the palm of her hand, staring at him with a small smile on her face.

"What's that look for?"

"I think I just fell for you a little further."

The bluntness of her confession caught Kyoya off guard for a moment. Or perhaps it was the leftover emotions from telling his and Tamaki's story. But whatever it was, Kyoya found himself moving to copy (F/n)'s pose, maintaining eye contact as he thought up a proper response.

"That's good to hear. Maybe if I keep it up you'll catch up to me."

(F/n) blushes but doesn't look away, practically sinking into the eye contact and the glow from the candlelight.

 _Yup. Definitely falling._

* * *

 **Awww… cute chapters are my jam! I just felt like shoveling fluff onto you guys for the time being as an apology for how long you all have to wait.**

 **If you liked it, please favorite, follow, and leave a review!**

 **See you next chapter!**


End file.
